Pokemon Warriors Legends of the Clans
by Scy Teh Scyther
Summary: Pokemon Warriors: Part 1 Legends of the Clans A war has broken out between the legendaries of the Legnara and the clans. As two clanmates begin to grow, they must learn the source of the darkness doesn't lie far from their borders in order to survive.
1. Prolouge Chap 1 Apprentice and Mentor

Hey All! This is Scy, And Welcome to my first Story! I based this off of an RP me and Kazekasai did a while back ago. The story base is like that of Warriors, but instead of cats they're pokemon! Yay :D Enjoy, review, and look forward to more sometime soon!

PROLOUGE

Lightning streaked the sky as rain began to fall onto the dusty ground. Pokemon native to this area began to shudder. They could feel something coming, something powerful. Some stayed under the shelter of rocks and awaited the coming battle, while others slid into their homes to wait out the danger.

"Do you think they're coming?"

"I wonder if _they _will be here!"

"Shhh! Someones over there..."

Chatter stopped, and the pokemon leaned out to see a large blue pokemon walking down the rocky sloped. It's fur was light blue, and a giant blue cloud blowed from it's back. It lifted its head, sniffing to find something.

"Rajaion, brother, I have come as you've asked." she said, her voice calm.

She looked around, and noticed the thunder clouds coming from a certain spot. In one single leap, she cleared a large boulder to stand on top of it.

"Sister. It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

At the foot of the boulder sat a similar pokemon, larger but just as lean. Black streaks formed amoung the yellow fur on his body. Instead of Blue, a Purple cloud emitted from his back, and a lightning bolt tail was laid around his massive paws.

"So, what do you want, Rajaion?" the first pokemon asked, calmly jumping down to stand beside him.

"I have come to represent the order of Legnara." He replied.

She froze. She flung her head away.

"Who send you?" She replied cooly.

"Our Leader, thats who. He knows about your little relationship with one of the normals."

"Ah." she replied, but didn't look back.

"He's furious, Serena." Rajaion replied, eyes filled with concern. "Why do you love him so much?"

She glanced back at him, and sighed.

"He's everything I've ever wanted. Strong, handsome, clever, and he treats me like a normal pokemon." She replied. "That's more than I've ever gotten here."

"But..."

"There's nothing that you or anyone in the clan can do!" She spat, stopping her brother. "I have a child on the way, and he will grow up in the clans and be _normal_!"

"What!" Raijon screeched, jumping up. "You've had a _child_ with them?! How can you be forgiven for that! I knew our leader would forgive you for seeing him. But breeding?"

Serena looked at him. "If you wish to fight me, then so be it. Otherwise I'm heading home to my family."

Rajaion looked at her, fur sparking. She ignored him, and started to pad back the way she came. As the rain started to let up, Rajaion growled one last reply.

"So be it, Sister! You will regret the day you chose to be with them! Your son will suffer as well!"

--

"Come on slowpoke!"

"Hey, Im not a slowpoke!"

Sun shimmered between the trees as sunhigh approached.

"Bladestar, why are you so slow!"

"Because, Twilighttail, I am old."

In the forest, a large silver pokemon lumbered amoung the trees while his light blue partner raced around him. The Aggron growled, and pretended to attack the clearly faster pokemon. He jumped out of the way, and laughed.

"Nice one, Blade_kit_!" He teased.

"Okay, Twilight_paw_! Show me how it's done then."

Twilghttail nodded playfully, and crept over a fallen tree. Crouched and ready to strike, he sniffed for where the prey had gone.

_To the left, five tail-lengths..._ He said to himself. Tensing his muscles, the Glacion jumped and landed short of where a Pidgey was eating. The startled pokemon screeched in alarm, and flew into the trees.

"Bah!" he growled.

"I thought you were showing me how to hunt! That seemed more like showing me how to scare away our supper." Bladestar teased.

Twilighttail shrugged. He sniffed the air, looking for more prey. He caught lingering scents of prey that had come aloung hours ago, and a somewhat familiar stench caught his mind that seemed fresh...

"Nightclan!" he spat as he swung in the direction of the smell.

Bladesar narrowed his eyes, and motioned for Twlighttail to lead the way. The Glaceon picked its way through the dense foliage, and came across two sets of prints.

"It... seems like the tracks of a Queen and her kit." The Glaceon observed, looking suprised.

"We'd better find them, before one of the patrols does."

The two rushed through the woods, following the scent to the edge of a ravine. Some old holes where Ratatta lived were poking out of the ground everywhere.

"I tracked their scent here.. and it's fresh..." Twilighttail muttered. He stopped when Bladestar poked him sharply, and pointed twords the center.

There, under a shorter tree, lay a Vaporeon and her kit. Twilighttail puffed up his fur, but Bladestar signaled for him to stop. The queen glanced up, and releif flooded her eyes.

"I've been waiting for you." she replied.

"What are you doing here?" Twilighttail spat, but Bladestar whapped him over with his tail.

"Twilighttail, don't be so rude to her. Can't you see she's here for a reason?" He asked, stepping forward. "I see you have come from Nightclan. Is there troubles amoung your clan?"

The Vaporeon shook her head.

"No, I came on my own accord. I came to ask you for assistance."

Bladestar blinked, and nodded. "Continue."

--

CHAPTER 1  
Apprentice and Mentor

Newleaf shone it's bright and warm face into the clearing. Pokemon began to stir as the patrols came and went. One pokemon, in particular, was sitting in the center of the clearing. It had been a long night, but it was all worth it. She was now a warrior, protector of the clan. Months of training and apprentice duties could not separate her from the joy and pride she felt.

She yawned, and stood up. Since it was almost Sunhigh, her vigil was over. She padded over to the fresh kill pile, black paws padding against the hardened earth. When she reached there, a Delcatty looked at her.

"Oh! Auraeyes, I see your vigil is over. Come have something to eat."

"Thank you, Goldmoon." She replied with a nod, and sat down beside the yellow pokemon.

"I can't believe how long it's been since a Lucario was a warrior..." Goldmoon muttered to herself. "It's been so long. I was a kit, I think!"

"Goldmoon, that wasn't _that_ long ago!" Auraeyes teased.

Auraeyes finished her meal, and thanked Goldmoon for her time. She had been friends with the healer for quite a while, and they had gotten to know each other well. The black Lucario patted into the Warriors den for the first time, eyes glancing around for an empty bed.

"Oh, Auraeyes. Its you..."

She turned to see a small turtle like pokemon laying twords the edge. Bushes sprouted from his back, and a yellow covering protected the top of his head.

"Bushback. It's been sooo long since we've been in the same den, eh?" She replied, smiling.

"Bah!" He grunted, and lumbered out of the den.

After a few moments of prodding, she found one empty nest near the back edge of the cave. Satisfied, she curled up and fell asleep.

--

"Let all pokemon old enough to hunt meet under the ledge for a meeting!"

Auraeyes yawned, and opened one eyes. Everyone had gathered outside, surrounding Bladestar and Twilighttail. They began to shift to one side as they allowed the two twords the ledge. On Twlighttails back sat a small, silver Eevee. It looked scared as they paraded through the clan.

Standing and stretching a little, Auraeyes made her way out and joined the rest of the group. She found Goldmoon, and stood next to her.

"What's going on?"

"They found a kit in the middle of the woods, abandoned."

"Abandoned?" Auraeyes replied, and Goldmoon nodded.

"Everyone!" Bladestar shouted, and the crowd silenced. "We have come back from our hunting trip, but not with prey. Instead, we come with a new clanmate."

Voices of suprise rippled through the crowd, and Bladestar silenced them with a flick of his massive tail.

"As I was saying, this is Silverkit. He was abandoned in the forest, but is old enough to become an apprentice. Since most of our senior Warriors have apprentices, I shall allow him to be mentored by someone younger."

Auraeyes glanced around, and spotted Bushback. He smirked in happiness, clearly imagining him being a mentor. Auraeyes shrugged off the idea, since she had become a warrior only a few hours before.

"I know this warrior can do it, they showed alot of spunk and determination as an apprentice. Auraeyes, can you step forward?"

The Lucario froze. She glanced around, and all eyes were on her. Bushback clearly looked upset, and many of the other younger warriors were as well. She stepped forward, and stood before the Aggron for the second time in the last few days.

"Auraeyes, I sensed the spirit of a Warrior in you ever since the day you came to us. I know you can pass on alot of knowledge to Silverkit, and in return you shall gain knowledge and grow as you go." he said, half to himself. "Now, warrior ancestors, I look upon you to shine on this kit. It has been lost for many a time, and now has found a path that he can follow. May you shine on him as he grows as an apprentice. Auraeyes, will you you look at this apprentice as your own and teach him the ways of the clan?"

Auraeyes blinked, and nodded. "Yes."

Bladestar smiled. "Good. Then may you be guided as you teach Silverpaw!"

Shouts of cheering and encouragement rippled through the crowd. "Auraeyes! Silverpaw!"

Auraeyes turned back to the apprentice, and smiled. She sensed a longing to be at home, and he seemed scared to be around all these unfamiliar faces.

"Hi there, Silverpaw." she said, kneeling down.

"Errr... Hi." He replied back. "Where, exactly, am I?"

"You haven't been told?" Auraeyes asked, shocked. Silverpaw shook his head. "Well, we're in FireClan. Pokemon of the forest and strong fighters."

"Cool! I like fighting!" Silverpaw replied happily. He crouched, and jumped onto a nearby rock. He tripped over his tail, though, and rolled over several times.

"Careful!" Auraeyes said, picking him up. "We'll have to work on those moves. But for now, I'll show you around camp.

After a long explinations and numerous questions, the two finally came to the apprentice den.

"This is where you sleep. All of the other apprentices are here, and you'll get to know them very well."

Silverpaw padded inside, and a few apprentices were sitting quietly.

"Oh! Hello there." A Chimchar said, "I'm Flamepaw."

Silverpaw nodded, "I'm Silverpaw. Nice to meet you."

"Flamepaw, can I trust you to help Silverpaw find a place to sleep?" Auraeyes asked.

The Chimchar nodded, and the two began to chatter back and forth.

Turning around, Auraeyes sighed. This say was becoming crazier and crazier. All she wanted to do now was sleep. She padded over to the warriors den, and for the second time curled up.

_Tomorrow I have to take him out to see the territory._ she thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Pasts

CHAPTER 2  
Broken Pasts

Silverpaw shifted in his nest, looking for comfort in the den. He longed for his mothers warmth, but no matter how hard he searched he found emptyness. The sounds of the other apprentices sleeping didn't lure him to dream, mainly because he didn't want to dream. He sat up, stretched, and padded out of the den.

Moonlight streamed between the tree tops. The clearing of camp was bathed in a silvery light, only adding to the sheen of Silverpaw's fur. He glanced around, and when no one was around he walked out of camp and into the forest.

Making his way through the forest, he came to a hill that seemed to be in the middle of the forest. No trees or bushes sat here, making it a perfect spot to look at the sky above. He climbed to the top, sitting at the peak. Below was a large clearing with patches of thick grass, logs, and other random objects that pokemon could train on.

"I see you found the Training Hollow."

Silverpaw jumped a little, and swung around to see Auraeyes standing behind him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he growled, "I bet you came to fetch me back to sleep in that den."

Auraeyes blinked.

"I came out on a walk, and to my suprise I find you. No, I did not come to take you back. But do you mind if I sit and chat with you?" she asked.

After a moment to think, the apprentice nodded slowly. Auraeyes nodded a thanks, and sat beside him. The two sat quietly for a while before the Lucario spoke.

"So, what can you tell me about you?" she asked, "I would think a warrior should get to know her apprentice."

Silverpaw shuffled his feet a little. "There isn't much that I know. I came from NightClan, across the river. My mother had to take me from there. She said it was to protect me, but I think differently. I think they both hated me because I was different..."

"Nonsense. They love you no matter how much you think of it."

"How do you know!" Silverpaw growled, "My mom was a rouge, and I didn't even know my father. No one liked her, and he wasn't there for me. For her to abandon me only makes me sure that neither of them wanted me."

"At least you knew one of your parents."

Silverpaw blinked, and looked at the Lucario. She sat, head hung low, thinking about something troubling.

"I only remember being in FireClan all of my apprenticeship. But mostly everyone treats me different. I don't even have parents in FireClan, so how could I know them? I've tried asking, but no one will tell me what happened to them all."

"That's.. rough..." Silverpaw muttered.

Auraeyes nodded. "I heard, though, that my father was a strong warrior. But who he is I have no clue."

The two sat for a while before Auraeyes looked up.

"But at least I'm a warrior now! So, lets go back and sleep a little. Later we can come tour the territory."

Silverpaw nodded, and followed the warrior back into camp. He curled back into his nest, thinking of what his mentor had said. She never had felt the warmth of a mother, but they did share the fact their fathers never really cared.

_Maybe Bladestar put us together for that reason... Maybe It was to show me I can do anything even if I'm not from the clan..._

--

Light peeked into the den as the other apprentices began to stir. Silverpaw yawned, and sat up. Flamepaw was still asleep, and the rest of the apprentices were heading out of the den. He walked over and prodded the Chimchar.

"Hey, it's morning."

Flamepaw turned over, and groaned. Sitting up, he fired up his tail making Silverpaw jump back.

"Why... Why is your tail blue?!" he gasped, staring at the blue fire.

"Hm? Oh. It's been like that ever since I was little. Guess I was born with it." he replied, shrugging.

Silverpaw blinked, but ignored it. Everyone seemed to be different around here. Flamepaw had a blue tail, and Auraeyes was black with blue paws and stripes on her face. Then again, he was just as different.

After grabbing a quick bite to eat, Silverpaw looked around for Auraeyes. He found her talking to Goldmoon, and padded over to greet her.

"Morning, Auraeyes!"

She turned, and smiled.

"Good Morning, Silverpaw. Did you sleep well?"

He nodded in reply, and Goldmoon chuckled.

"He seems ready to go this morning! You better show him around. I'll talk to you later, okay? I have to check the elders before they get too grumpy." she said, and padded into her den.

Auraeyes waved, and turned to her apprentice.

"Alright, lets go to the hill where we were last night and I'll explain the way of the clan. Kay?"

Leading him out of the tunnel, they were back on the hill in a few minutes. Dew sparkled on the grass, and some apprentices were already training in the hollow below.

"This, as I said earlier, is the training hollow. We try to make every type of pokemon strong, so we use different techniques to strengthen everyone. The taller grasses are for stalking techniques. But before we continue, I'm going to tell you about how the clan works.

"In the clan, there are a few main levels. Apprentices, like you, are trained to become warriors. They often do alot of the chore work around the camp, but still are allowed to go to Gatherings and participate in battles.

"Warriors, like me, are the main fighting force. Once Apprentices are completely trained, they become warriors. We are in charge of making patrols, marking borders, and catching prey for the clan. Apprentices are allowed to come help with this. Warriors also mentor apprentices as to pass on their knowledge. Also being the main force, it is our job to protect the clan in times of danger.

"The leader, Bladestar, has most of the power. He determines what we do in hard situations, and most actions have to go through him. He also helps keep the clan fed and patroled, so sometimes I think his job is extremely hard!

"The Deputy, Twilighttail, is the second in command. He helps make patrols and keep them organized, and he runs things when Bladestar is away. It's still important to the clan, though, because if Bladestar dies he becomes leader.

"Goldmoon is our healer. She knows all about herbs and things that heal pokemon when they are sick or hurt. She also keeps a connection with our ancestors in the sky.

"And finally, Queens take care of the kits in the clan until they are ready to become apprentices. That's the main structure of the clan, and everyone should be respected no matter what position they hold!"

Silverpaw nodded after her explination. "I think I got it!"

Auraeyes nodded back. "Good, Now lets begin that tour..."

"Auraeyes! I didn't think I'd see you here. Guess you're showing your apprentice around, eh?"

Silverpaw looked behind him, and saw a Zangoose standing with Flamepaw at his side. The Zangoose had blue markings instead of red ones, and smiled as he saw Auraeyes.

_Great! Someone else who's different..._ Silverpaw said to himself.

"R-R-Razorclaw!" Auraeyes stammered, "I...err.. Didn't expect to see you here..."

--

Auraeyes explains her past, and Silverpaw realizes how much they are in common. Just before they are ready to explore, a Zangoose appears with Flamepaw. What is he here for, and why does Auraeyes seem nervous around him? Find out in Chapter 3 Trouble in the Night !


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble in the Night

CHAPTER 3

Trouble in the Night

Auraeyes jumped up, hoping the emberassment in her face wouldn't show. She hadn't been paying attention and didn't notice the two pokemon approach. Razorclaw chuckled a little.

"I was coming to train Flamepaw, and we heard you talking. I'm impressed, you seem like you know alot about the clan."

"Um... er... Thanks." She replied, looking down. "I was just getting ready to take Silverpaw on a tour of the territory. Um... Wanna come along?"

Flamepaw jumped a little, and gasped. "Ooh! Can we! Please, Razorclaw?"

"Hm.. I don't see why not. We can train later, it seems full down there anyway."

Releif and happiness flooded over Auraeyes, but she shook away the feelings immediatly. Theres no way he felt the same way as her, and she didn't want to be emberassed over something like that. She jumped up, and lead her apprentice twords the thicker part of the forest and twords the open praries.

"Watch your step, the ground is going to get harder and the air cooler." she said, as they approached the border.

As the tree line cleared, brush gave way to grass which amost immediatly turned to rocks. A wide expanse of openess covered the landscape. Ice patches were scattered around the rocks, giving them a shiny appearance.

"This is IceClan territory. They enjoy the rocky cooless at the base of the mountains. Its quite Ironic, considering their leader is a Fire type pokemon!" she added with a laugh and Razorclaw nodded.

"She's a tough one, though. I wouldn't like to meet her in battle." he commented, before pointing twords the grasslands.

After a few moments of walking, the patrol reached the softer part of the area. Grass was more frequent, and a few streams filtered through the empty expanse.

"That's MoonClan Territory." Auraeyes explained. "They, like IceClan, enjoy the open areas. Although here there is more prey and a bit more shelter from the cold."

The patrols left that edge of the border and commented on random sights in their own territory. After a few hours of wandering, they eventually came to the river which ran between NightClan and FireClan territories.

"And that, is NightClan territory." Auraeyes noticed Silverpaw stiffen at the name of his old clan, "They enjoy the darkness of the thick forests, and hardly ever come out otherwise.

As they spoke, strong winds began to blow into the trees.

"I think a storm is coming, Auraeyes. Let's get out of here." Razorclaw commented, and she replied with a nod.

They turned to leave, and on the otherside of the river lightning flashed. A roar split the air, making the apprentices cower.

"What the-?" Auraeyes began, but Razorclaw stopped her.

"It's probably just training, let it go." he said. "Let's get back, and soon."

--

A full moon glowed in the sky as the clan began to prepare for the gathering. Silverpaw curled up near the entrance to the apprentice den. He was new here, there was no way he was going to get to go. Sighing, he wished he could. He betted his mother would be there, and he could ask her why she left him. He reached over, padded a ball of moss, and watched as the patrol formed near the entrance.

"Silverpaw?"

He looked up to see Twlighttail looking at him. He sat up and nodded in reply. "Yes?"

"Didn't Bladestar tell you to come over here?"

Silverpaw blinked. "Nope."

"Bah, that forgetful old Zubat. Well, come on. I think Auraeyes is waiting for you."

"You mean I can come??" He gasped.

"Well of course! Why miss the opportunity to meet others?" the Glaceon replied back, a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Silverpaw jumped up, thanking the Deputy. He rushed over to where Auraeyes and the party waited. They made sure everyone coming was here, and then set off. The group rushed through the forest, eager to see how the clans had been doing. Silverpaw, however, just wanted to see if his mother would be there.

As the moon reached the highest part of the sky, the group came to a small island at the corner of the territories. The river washed calmly around the island as they made their way to the rock bridge to the other side. It was smooth under Silverpaw's pads, thankful for something soft after the rough journey over here.

They were the second clan to arrive, behind IceClan. The other pokemon waited in the middle, a large Charizard chatting with a Ninetales near the center of the clearing. Bladestar and Twilighttail signaled for the group to disperse, and headed over twords the two fire pokemon.

"Silverpaw, go have some fun and meet some other apprentices." Auraeyes said, coming up behind him. "It's good to know some other pokemon in other clans."

He nodded slowly, and made his way to where some apprentices sat.

"... and So I told him, Get off me or I'll shock you!"

"Wow, Magnetpaw, That was interesting!"

Two apprentices chattered, both from IceClan. One was a Nidoran, hard pink skin shining in the moonlight. The other, Magnetpaw, an Electrike. His green pelt was neatly laid back. The two looked at Silverpaw as he approached.

"Look! It's a FireClan kit!" the Nidoran teased.

"I'm not a kit, Spike-ball." he retorted back.

"Ooohh sorry. I didn't think Dartpaw here offended you that badly." Magnetpaw said, licking a paw.

Silverpaw ruffled his fur. These two were clearly obnoxious.

"Hey, What's going on here?"

The three turned to see a Pikachu staring at them confused.

"S-Sparkpaw!" Dartpaw replied quickly. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Where's NightClan, are they here yet?"

Silverpaw shook his head. "I haven't seen them."

Sparkpaw glanced at him, and blinked.

"So, who are you?"

"I'm Silverpaw, from FireClan." he replied calmly.

"Oh." She replied, and scampered over to talk with some other apprentices.

Silverpaw looked around, and found Auraeyes talking with a warrior from MoonClan, a Grovyle, and a Nidoking from IceClan. She shook her head ocasionally, but otherwise was pretty happy to be talking to them. He sighed, these apprentices weren't interested in him at all.

He looked around, and heard the bushes shake on the other side of the clearing. A few other noticed it too, and a few moments later a Gallade broke through the shadows. The rest of NightClan followed, and filled the clearing. Auraeyes beckoned over an Absol, who smiled slightly when he saw them.

"I guess everyone is here now." Silverpaw muttered.

"Steelpaw! Nice to see you."

Silverpaw turned to see a Beldum hovering around Magnetpaw and Dartpaw.

"It is great to see you." he replied.

Silverpaw shrugged, and scampered twords the top of the clearing. He scanned the gathered pokemon for his mothers light blue pelt, but saw nothing. Saddness pricked his pelt as he sat down. She wasn't here. He sighed and scampered over to Auraeyes.

"Silverpaw! Just in time. The meeting is going to start soon." she said, beckoning twords the center of the clearing.

Four pokemon sat atop of a large, flat rock. Three sat below their leaders. Silverpaw guessed they were the deputies of other clans, since Twilighttail sat amoung them.

"Are we ready to begin?" the Charizard asked, and the others nodded. "Then I shall begin. All is well in IceClan. Prey runs well, and we haven't had any injuries or sickness. Darkstar?"

She stepped back, and motioned for the Mightyena standing next to her.

"Thank you." He replied, "All is well in MoonClan as well. Nothing out of the ordinary to report."

He stepped back beside the Charizard and signaled for Bladestar to speak.

"We have been well in FireClan," he started, "We have a new warrior, Auraeyes, and a new apprentice Silverpaw."

The crowd said congratulations to them, all except the Gallade on the rock who glowed with anger at Silverpaw. Shrinking back behind his mentor, Silverpaw shuddered.

"Other than that, everything is fine. Now I think we all are ready for this. Swiftclaw, where is Nightstar?"

Ripples of curiosity waved through the crowd as the Gallade stood up.

"Nightstar," he said, "Is missing."

Shouts of concern and panic rose.

"What?"

"Missing!"

"He can't be! He's one of the most agile and strongest warriors in the forest!"

"Silence!" Swiftclaw growled, and everyone went silent. "What I mean is, he was attacked and taken. A few nights ago, just before the storm blew in, he was out on patrol and never came back. We heard roars and saw lightning, and when we got into the forest all the trees were burned and he was gone. We are currently looking for clues, but no one knows where he is at."

Everyone whispered in mutters.

"This is awful.."

"Where can he be?"

Silverpaw looked at Auraeyes.

"Do you think...?" He began, but stopped when he couldn't find the words.

"That lightning? Yes, I believe so." she replied, reading his mind.

The group muttered back and forth for a while before a shocked scream from the edge of the clearing interupted the shocks.

"There he is! Nightstar is back!"


	4. Chapter 4 Truths and Fantasies

I had alot of fun writing this chapter :D There is alot of violence twords the end, and I went into alot of detail... so if you don't like that stuff watch out :x This is my longest chapter so far (They're getting longer! Ha!) so enjoy it! Be sure to review, and watch for Chapter 5 soon.

* * *

Chapter 4  
Truths and Fantasies

"Nightstar?!" someone screeched, clearly a female.

The Umbreon limped into the clearing, bleeding from horrible wounds that seemed to have healed quickly. He gasped for air, breathing shallowly.

"I'm... here..." he panted, eyes clouding over slowly. "Please... let me..."

The leader grunted, and fell over onto his side. Gasps filtered through the crowd as a Corsola, Waterpool, shoved her way through the gathered pokemon.

"Move aside, MOVE IT! I need to get to him!" she yelled, poking random pokemon with her spines. She soon reached the front of the crowd, and rushed to the leaders side.

"Mistshallow! Get over here!" She shouted, "Swiftclaw, you too!"

The Gallade didn't seem pleased to help, but he jumped over the crowd in places and landed near his leader. At the same time, a pokemon shifted her way through the crowd. When she came into sight, her slick blue fur shone against the moon in shades of light blue. A Dark blue frill surrounded the head of the Vaporeon, and she walked like she was on air.

Siverpaw shivered. This pokemon was familiar. He studied her for a moment, and after a few moments he tensed his muscles. He longed to bury his face in her fur, feel her warmth...

"Auraeyes..." he whispered, shaking a little.

"Yes, Silverpaw?" she replied.

"That's..." he said, "That's my mother..."

He sensed Auraeyes stiffen a moment, before relaxing again.

"I trust you know this, since you haven't been away from her long." she said, looking back at the Vaporeon.

The troupe at the front had now carefully picked up the leader, and were carrying him twords the NightClan side of the border. Waterpool was quickly apologizing to the other leaders for the interuption, and scrambling back to the Umbreon.

Mistshallow was walking beside him, gently licking his fur.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry they did this to you..." she quietly muttered away from everyone else.

The Umbreon stirred before the group left, and grumbled a little.

"Blood... claws... lightning... help..." he muttered, loud enough for the crowd to hear, and slid back into unconsciousness.

Silverpaw shivered. Whatever he went through, it must have been traumatic. He looked back at Auraeyes, but she was no longer beside him. He glanced around, and found her talking to Razorclaw. The apprentice groaned. Not him again. Why did he always have to be around her when he needed to say something?

The Lucario said something, and blushed a little. Razorclaw stiffened, but relaxed and said something back while blushing. He gave her a gentle lick on the cheek, and she nuzzled her face into his fur.

Suprised, Silverpaw grumbled. He wanted to talk to his mentor, but she was acting all lovey dovey. He padded around, looking for someone to talk to. He looked one way, and then bumped into someone where he wasn't looking.

"Oh! I'm sorry..." he apoligized looking up.

"It is okay, little one." the pokemon replied sweetly, "Everyone makes mistakes."

The pokemon he had bumped into was a Ninetales, fur gleaming with health. The tips of her tails were light blue, and her eyes reflected the same blue color. She was talking to Twilighttail, and the FireClan deputy chuckled a little.

"So, Silverpaw, how can we help you?" the Glaceon asked.

"I wanted to talk to Auraeyes..." he started, and the Ninetales gasped.

"Ah! Auraeyes. She's one of my best out of clan friends! We've been friends since we were apprentices at our first gathering." she said, looking for the warrior.

"You're friends with Auraeyes?" Silverpaw asked, almost puzzled.

"She's also friends with me, eh Shinetail?" Twilighttail said back, and Shinetail nodded in reply.

"Yes, I've become friends with alot of pokemon in other clans. I try to stay on everyones good side, as it should be if I should some day be leader."

Silverpaw nodded. It was true, you needed friends in other clans, or at least good terms with other clans, if you are to be a leader. He waved his tail twords the two pokemon, and bounded twords Auraeyes and Razorclaw. Before he reached them, though, Bladestar roared to silence the crowd.

"With the reappearance of Nightstar and the need to heal his wounds, this gathering is now over!" he growled, and the other leaders nodded in agreemend.

Silverpaw shrugged, and bounded beside Auraeyes. She was still snuggling with Razorclaw, and ignoring the apprentice completely.

_She acts to mouse-brained sometimes!_ he said to himself.

--

Auraeyes yawned as dawn peered into the warrior den. It had been a few days since the gathering, and most of the commotion had died down. She twisted around, gave Razorclaw a quick lick, and padded out of the den. The sun was warm as Newleaf kept things warm, and she was glad to have warmth for the coming moons. Glancing around, everything seemed normal.

Shuffling over to the fresh kill pile, she sensed Silverpaw nearby coming out of the apprentice den. She smiled as he approached, and nodded.

"Hi there, little one." she said.

"Oh, hi there." he grumbled.

Confused, the Lucario shrugged it off and continued to eat her breakfast. He must have woken up on the wrong side of the nest, angry about some little thing that made little sense. Once her meal was finished, she stood up to go wake Razorclaw up.

_He's always sleeping in like this!_ she said to herself, amused.

Her ear twitched as she hear something outside the barriers, and a Ninetales came crashing through the barrier. Her eyes flaired in panic, and she searched the camp. Relief flooded her eyes as she saw Auraeyes.

"Shinetail! What are you doing here?" Aurayes gasped.

By now, half of the clan had stumbled out of the dens to see what was happening. Shinetail ignored them.

"I came for help! NightClan thinks we hurt Nightstar and have come to attack us!"

"What?!" Ripples of shock traveled into the crowd.

"They think," She continued, "we hurt him because he muttered something about lightning and claws. They also claimed to have found yellow fur in his claws, and think because we have yellow-fured warriors with claws and electric pokemon in out clan that we hurt him."

"This is horrible, they must be stopped." Bladestar had slipped out of his den, Twlighttail behind him. "Warriors, gather and let us go!"

Auraeyes nodded, and went off to find her apprentice. She had saw head to the apprentice den, so she checked there fist.

"Silverpaw?" No response.

She glanced outside, and spotting silver fur walked twords him. The apprentice was sweating, out cold. Auraeyes gasped.

"Silverpaw!"

She grabbed him, carefully, and rushed him to Goldmoon's den. The healer was gathering battle herbs and berries for the trip. She blinked as she saw the warrior, then gasped at the sight of the apprentice.

"What happened?"

"I have no clue!" Auraeyes replied, "He was sleeping or something then I found him like this..."

"Follow your clan into battle, and I'll take care of him." she said, shooing Auraeyes out.

The Lucario sighed, and followed the pokemon into the forest and to battle. She kept pace with Shinetail, and the two friends stayed beside each other the entire way into IceClan territory.

Wind tore at Auraeyes fur as they scrabbled over the rocky terrain. Shinetail had to wait. She fidgeted while the rest of FireClan struggled over her home terrain. Bladestar had reached the top of the cliff easily, using his steel tipped wings to reach the highest point.

_I wish I could fly, like leaders can..._ Auraeyes said to herself, and jumped to the ledge Shinetail sat on.

After several minutes, everyone was up, and the troupe pushed on.

"It's inside that gully..." Shinetail announced as the sounds of battle ripped through Auraeyes' ears.

Claw ripped flesh, and Teeth tore through skin. Howls of battle echoed off the rocks creating a confusion of sounds. Auraeyes sighed, and closed her eyes. Darkness engulfed her mind, but soon blue shapes came into view. They moved twords the gully, and she followed without hesitation.

Warriors clashed with warriors, and Auraeyes picked out certain warriors from both clans. Magnetpaw was tusseling with Steelpaw, confusing the steel pokemon by messing with it's magnetic field. Bluefire, a Rapidash, rushed around trying to stomp on an Absol, named Shadowpelt. The white pokemon jumped on rocks nearby, too fast for the muscular pokemon to keep up. Swiftclaw was in the center of the clearing, swiping at Emberstar. He seemed furious, and the giant Charizard spat flames back at him in anger.

"Why? Why did you attack us you scum?" she hissed.

"Because I KNOW you hurt him! You attacked Nightstar!"

"How many times must I tell you we had nothing to do with that?"

The Gallade apparently had had enough, and slashed at the Charizard. She howled in pain as a gash across her shoulder exposed the bone below. She spat a massive jet of flame, which Swiftclaw dodged, and she fell unconscious. The Gallade sneered, and aimed for a final blow.

Auraeyes sent an Aura Sphere hurtling twords the deputy, and he sidestepped to avoid the blast.

"Well well, the scum from FireClan. How have you been, dearie?" he sneered, pretending like nothing happened.

"I saw what you just did!" Auraeyes growled, "Why are you seriously attacking these pokemon? You know they had nothing to do with this!"

The Gallade laughed.

"Of course they did it!" he said, but the Lucario could tell he was lying. "We had the proof, and now they shall pay!"

He swung at Auraeyes, but she swiftly dodged to the side. Her palms lit up, and she swung back at the massive pokemon. She connected with his stomach, but he reached back and grabbed her arm before she could pull back.

"Is that the best you can do?" he hissed. "I'm way stronger than you, and you can't escape me."

Auraeyes grunted, fear pulsing in her veins. Swiftclaw laughed, and lit up one of his blades.

"You saw what this did to her, didn't you?" he asked, clearly not expecting a reply. He knew she had watched. "The same thing will happen to you, but I will do it so slowly you'll be miserable."

Panic rose in the Lucario's chest, and she struggled from his grip. The Gallade whistled, and a Ditto squirmed over from a battle. It transformed into an Ariados, and spun a web which trapped Auraeyes. She twisted, but only became more stuck.

"That's right. Try to escape, you can't." he sneered. "Now for your punishment... for disrupting me and mentoring that abomination of a pokemon..."

The Gallade slammed his entire weight into Auraeye's chest, and she gasped for air. The blow hadn't broken anything, but she panted and struggled for breath. He laughed evilly, and began slowly cutting deep gashes into her arms and legs. Auraeyes struggled against the blows, but the web only entangled her more and made him cut deeper. She struggled against the wave of fear and agony that pulsed through her veins, almost wishing she would die now. Closing her eyes, she waited for the darkness that would soon engulf her mind.

Suddenly, the pain lifted a little and cold air stung her wounds. She opened her eyes, to find the Vaporeon from the gathering squaring off against Swiftclaw.

"Back off of her! She has done nothing wrong." She said, voice calm.

"She has done everything wrong!" Swiftclaw sneered. "She raised that worthless apprentice and that in itself is enough."

"Silence!" she barked, anger flaring in her eyes. "Auraeyes may not be strong enough to defeat you, but I know I can."

_How does she know my name?!_ Auraeyes exclaimed to herself.

The Gallade laughed again.

"You wouldn't dare, Mistshallow." he sneered.

Mistshallow growled, and jumped for the deputy. She clenched her teeth into his arm, and he swung her off easily. Where she had bitten, blood flowed over ice left behind around the wound. He grunted, and swung madly at the Vaporeon. She jumped over each blow, and sent him into a rock with an Iron Tail.

"There, stay down."

Swiftclaw coughed, and stared at her furiously. He stood up slowly, and loud enough for everyone to hear shouted,

"Mistshallow! You traitor, why must you attack me? I guess you don't want to avenge Nightstar. Fine then, you are now banished from Nightclan!" he paused as mixed ripples of reply scattered in the gulley, "Now, Nightclan, we must return home! Our job is done here."

The gulley cleared in a matter of minutes as the Nightclan warriors shuffled out of the battle zone. Shimmerwing hovered over Emberstar, dressing her wound with cobwebs. The leader was coming to, and she waved for the healer to go tend to others.

Auraeyes sighed. The battle was over, but she could tell she was horribly hurt. Her arms were numb, and she stifled a yawn. She noticed Twilighttail talking with Mistshallow, and they both looked at the trapped warrior. Auraeyes sighed, and drifted off into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5 Changes

Sorry I've been away for so long, everyone ^^; Big thanks to all who have subscribed to the story! For you all, here's the next chapter 

Chapter 5 – Changes

The sounds of the night greeted Auraeyes when she awoke. She groaned softly, and opened her eyes. The roof of the medicine den greeted her, the interlocked branches and bracken shadowed in darkness. She blinked. The last thing she remembered was NightClan leaving the battle. So why was she here?

She shifted in her nest a little, and found herself to be almost trapped in the bedding. Thick layers of cobweb covered her arms, spotted in red. She felt herbs and other medicines stuck to her fur below, no doubt for her cuts. She hadn't seen them, but from the pain she guessed they were bad. Sighing again, she snuggled into her nest, and fell back asleep.

The next morning she awoke to the sounds of the clan outside. She smiled, everything sounded peaceful. The entrance to the den rustled, and a curious Goldmoon peeked into Auraeyes' nest.

"Oh! You're awake!" she exclaimed excitingly, and Auraeyes nodded. "Good, good! We were worried sick about you. Now, lets see how your arms are doing…"

Goldmoon wandered outside, and moments later came back with Bladestar. He helped set Auraeyes against a log back, making a chair like nest. Goldmoon thanked him, and he wished Auraeyes the best. Goldmoon carefully peeled off the bandages, and at the skin it came off rather difficultly. Once it was, though, the fresh air made it sting lightly. To her curiosity, Auraeyes glanced down.

She was relieved to find that no bone was showing, but the skin was torn deep enough to reveal the muscle underneath. None of it, thankfully, was torn. Goldmoon nodded in approval, and wrapped the wound back up.

"Good, it's healing nicely. Let's check the other arm…"

For the next few hours, they chatted together and finished bandaging Auraeyes wounds. When they were finished, Goldmoon urged the Lucario to nap.

"Wait!" she said, glancing around. "Where's Silverpaw??" she asked.

Goldmoon shuffled her paws, but sighed.

"I guess I have to tell you sometime, right?" She said, and pointed in the corner of the den.

The silver Pokémon was hidden in the corner of the den, almost invisible from sight. He slept lightly, his breathing even and calm. Auraeyes sighed, relived that the Eevee was okay. She studied him a few moments longer, and stopped to look at his tail. There, where his one fluffy tail once was, now were two just as fluffy tails. She gasped lightly.

"Wha… What happened?"

"He was groaning when you left him, and once I gave him some medicine his tail split." Goldmoon replied.

Auraeyes was lost for words. She still liked her apprentice, but she wasn't sure how the clan might react. She yawned, and snuggled back into nest. Maybe things would be okay, and he'd be the same. Maybe life would be the same.

---

"Silverpaw, please wake up…"

The apprentice shifted, and cracked open his eye. He looked at Goldmoon, who was hovering over him, looking rather worried.

"You haven't eaten in days, little one, please come eat." She said, "I know someone here wants to see you."

Silverpaw sat up, stretching. His muscles screamed with stiffness, but he shrugged it off. Where his tail was, a slight ache and pain jolted through them. Since he discovered his new tail, he didn't want to leave the den. But since he had a visitor, he wanted to see who it was. He peered around his corner, and noticed another nest that looked like it was occupied, but the Pokémon who had sat there was out.

_Probably went to get something to eat._ He said to himself.

The sunlight in the clearing warmed his fur as he stepped outside the den. It was just bright enough to make his eyes sting a little, and he recoiled a little. Goldmoon urged him outside, and he followed her order roughly. He wandered over to the fresh kill pile, and noticed Twilighttail talking with a familiar face.

"Auraeyes!" he exclaimed, jumping forward. He took a couple paces, and tripped over his extra tail. Rolling, he came to a halt at the edge of the pile.

"Whoa, tiger. Slow down!" Twilighttail said, a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry." He said, and looked at his mentor.

Her fur was rather ruffled, though it looked like it had been groomed lightly the last few days. Her arms were covered in cobwebs, in some spots light red dots peeked through. She blinked at him, and he blinked back.

"What happened?!?" he asked.

She chuckled. "I went up against Swiftclaw. He got me pretty good. Thank goodness Mistshallow over there helped me."

Silverpaw swung around, and froze when his eyes met the Vaporeon. She was talking to another warrior, and didn't notice him.

"What's wrong, Silverpaw?" Twilighttail asked, puzzled.

"That's… my… mother…" he whispered to himself.

Mistshallow glanced over, and as she looked at Silverpaw a warm kindness filled her eyes. She said something to the other warrior, and began walking twords the three. Silverpaw longed to run and hide, but something kept him standing there.

"Silver." She said, her eyes filled with warmth. "Oh, how I have missed you."

"M-Mother… Why…" he said, but she already flicked her tail for silence.

"Listen, Silverpaw, and you will find out why I left you."


	6. Chapter 6 Mistshallow's Story

This chapter should be fairly short, but it explains Mistshallow's past as well as Silverpaw's. However, it leaves one major detail for later…. ;)

---

Chapter 6 – Mistshallow's Story

"I was once a rouge Pokémon, destined to wander the forest forever alone. I was born a loner, and once I was old enough to fend for myself my mother forced me out. I tried going back, but she was gone when I got to where we had lived. Alone and cold, I wandered near the river for days. I finally collapsed, in pain and exhausted. I thought I was going to die.

"However I awoke to find all of my weariness and pain gone. I felt different, and that's because I had evolved into a Vaporeon. It was a startling change, made by the water, but I was not surprised. I began my trek back into the wilderness, where I came across the Pokémon that was your father, Silverpaw."

"M-My father?" Silverpaw gasped.

"Yes, now please try not to interrupt again!" Mistshallow said teasingly, "Now, to continue…"

"He was part of one of the Clans we now live in. NightClan, as you know. He was a noble warrior in his clan, and I fell in love with him the moment I laid eyes on him. I watched him for days, waiting for the moment to introduce myself. However he always seemed to come with the most powerful or annoying members of his clan. So meeting him was hard!

"Soon, I found him wandering alone in the forest. He seemed upset over something, but I couldn't tell what. I decided it was then, or never. I jumped from my hiding spot, and approached him. He gazed at me, and his tension seemed to relax.

" 'Rouge, what are you doing so far into our territory?' he had asked.

'I've been looking for you, young warrior.' I replied, and he seemed shocked. 'I…. was wondering what could be the matter.'

"It took him a few moments, but he soon replied.

'Our leader has been seriously injured on his last life. If he dies, then it is I who shall take responsibility of the clan.' He replied to me.

"I was overjoyed, but saddened at the same time. The possible leader of a clan! I'd fallen in love with this special Pokémon!

"So anyway, I told him to come find me here if he needed to talk about something again. I waited for a few days and he never showed up. I almost lost faith one night until a rustling in the bushes told me he was coming. He slipped into the clearing where we had met, and called for me. I revealed myself, and he seemed to relax at my sight.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I couldn't get away. His condition has worsened…'

"We talked for hours, it seemed like, and he introduced himself and I introduced myself in return. The next few nights he showed up and we talked. Finally, after a quarter-moon, he invited me into his clan. I was surprised, but thrilled. Finally, I would be someone!

"But that didn't hold true. His clan resented me, but since he liked me they let me stay. I was then known as Mistshallow, since my previous name was Mist.

"Soon after my arrival, the previous leader died. It was a sad occasion, but Ni- I mean your father consoled everyone and left for the SkyPeak to receive his 8 other lives.

"He came back unharmed, and we lived life happily. However, once we discovered I was going to give birth to a son, a few members of the clan were worried that this child would be the new heir to the clan leadership. Wanting it for themselves, they began to threaten both me and your father. I stayed in the clan long enough for you to be born and for your father to see you, and then I fled into the forest where I left you. My heart broke that day, having to leave you. But when I saw you at the gathering and then here it seemed to mend itself. You've grown into a fine young warrior…"

Silence filled the clearing as no one spoke. The four Pokémon stared at one another, and finally Silverpaw spoke.

"So…. You did it to protect me…"

"Yes." Mistshallow replied. "I wanted you to live a better life than being stalked in NightClan. However, I fear that you are in danger again…"

"What do you mean?!?"

"Swiftclaw was the leader of the ones who wanted you gone, and he is only a few steps away from claiming his leadership now that that filthy scum has rid himself of me."

"How is that?" Twilighttail asked, looking puzzled.

"Swiftclaw was the one who hurt Nightstar. He sent a creature beyond belief to kill him so he could take NightClan for himself, but it seems he underestimated the fact that Nightstar is possibly the strongest Pokémon I know, and I'll love him even when we both meet in SkyClan."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Silverpaw. Nightstar is your father."


	7. Chapter 7 Recovery

Chapter 7 - Recovery

Silverpaw stared at Mistshallow in shock. So, his father was the leader of Nightclan. He felt happier finally knowing who his parents were, but at the same time he was upset that all of his family were being hunted. And from what Mistshallow said, hunted by something powerful.

"It's alright, if you wish to hate me..." Mistshallow said, looking down slightly.

Silverpaw glanced down, thoughts spinning through his head.

"No... I couldn't hate you." he finally replied, nuzzling into his mother's side, "I see why you did it, and... I am happy here. I may be away from you, but I have friends here now. So... it all turned out okay."

Mistshallow licked her son lovingly, and looked at Auraeyes.

"Auraeyes... thank you for being a good mentor to him."

She nodded. "Err.. thanks Mistshallow."

"You are welcome. Now, Silverpaw, how was the Skypeak?"

Silverpaw glanced at Auraeyes, who looked like she had forgotten something.

"Skypeak?"

"You haven't gone there yet? But... all apprentices have to travel there to become warriors!"

"What! Auraeyes..."

"I'm... err... sorry Silverpaw... it kinda slipped my mind with all that has been happening..."

Mistshallow simply laughed.

"It's alright, you still have time." she replied, "Well, I'll let you get back to what you were all doing. Good day!" and with that, Mistshallow wandered off to the camp entrance and out into the forest.

Silverpaw watched her leave, and then turned to Auraeyes.

"When can we go?"

"Huh?"

"To Skypeak! When can we go, Auraeyes?" he asked, "I want to become a warrior soon, and since we have to go there first why not go soon!"

"I... I don't know... I suppose I can go ask Bladestar. Would you like to come too?"

"Yes please!"

Silverpaw followed Auraeyes to the edge of camp where the leaders den was situated. This early in the morning, the cave was nicely shaded between two small trees. Auraeyes gently tapped the side of the rock, and a grunt replied soon.

"Lets go."

Inside, Bladestar sat on top of his bedding, gently licking the dirt off his armor. His steel wings were folded behind his back, barely visible against the rock.

"Oh, Auraeyes." he replied, and motioned for them to come in further, "What business would you have with me this early?"

"Silverpaw here would like to travel to the Skypeak as soon as possible." She began, "I wanted to come ask you when we would be permitted to go there so he may become a warrior soon."

Bladestar glanced at Silverpaw and smiled. "I see, well, I agree. It is about time he went. However, neither of you are in shape to head there yet. Whenever you are both healed properly, as according to Goldmoon, you can both go."

"Really?" Silverpaw said happily, and Bladestar nodded.

"Thank you, Bladestar. Whenever Goldmoon gives us permission, I shall come and let you know." Auraeyes said with a slight bow.

"I look forward to hearing from you soon, then."

The two left Bladestar's den after a slight chat, and Silverpaw seemed more energetic.

"Can we go training, please?" he asked just outside the den.

"Well... I guess I could have Swiftclaw train you with Flamepaw. I would, however I wish for my wounds to heal before I do too much. Just be sure to ask Goldmoon, and then I'll ask Razorclaw."

Silverpaw nodded, and rushed over to the healer's den. She was inside, cleaning out the two beds for both him and his mentor.

"Oh, Silverpaw, what's up?"

"Hi Goldmoon! I was wondering if I would be allowed to go out training with Razorclaw and Flamepaw, since Auraeyes doesn't want to hurt herself more." he asked.

"Oh, of course! I think a little exercise would help you a lot. Just be careful, alright?"

"Right! Thanks Goldmoon!" he said, and rushed out to tell Auraeyes.

After they had found Razorclaw and Flamepaw, the four headed out to the training hollow. Razorclaw walked beside Auraeyes, looking at her almost lovingly. Silverpaw looked away, almost embarrassed and disgusted by his affection. What was worse, is that she liked it. Flamepaw glanced at the Eevee, and smiled.

"Those two... really like each other huh?" he said.

"Huh? Oh, yea..." Silverpaw replied, looking away.

The four soon reached the training hollow, and Razorclaw had them drilling some battle moves against each other.

"Flamepaw, be sure to use your speed as an advantage! Silverpaw, your ears can hear extremely well I presume? Then use them to hear where the enemy is coming from!" he instructed.

Flamepaw quickly rushed towards Silverpaw, and then swiftly jumped to the side and intended to ram Silverpaw from the side. The Eevee however, heard the Chimchar land to the side and quickly jumped forward a ways in order to let the Chimchar sail past him. Flamepaw was ready, however, and as soon as he landed he twisted around and landed on Silverpaw's back. Silverpaw jumped in surprise, and tried to shake the Chimchar off.

"Gotcha!" Flamepaw teased happily.

"Silverpaw, try to meet his attack with another one." Auraeyes said, walking up beside Razorclaw, "Also, try to turn around and keep your eyes on him. If you use your hearing to find him, and dodge the attack, then you could have guessed where he was going to land and turn to meet him."

"Auraeyes..." Razorclaw stammered, but she waved a paw to stop him.

"I'm fine, I can't fight with them, but I can instruct a little, can't I?" she teased, and Razorclaw said no more.

The two apprentices trained for a while longer, before their mentors allowed them to go hunt a little on their own. They sat in silence at the edge of the training hollow before Razorclaw spoke.

"Auraeyes... you know..."

"What is it, Razorclaw?" she asked.

"I.... I love you..... and you know that..."

She looked at him a few moments, before smiling and looking down.

"Yes... and... I feel the same way back." she replied.

Razorclaw looked relieved, and cuddled closer to the Lucario. He gave her a loving lick, which she returned. The two looked happy, and watched the sun setting in the distance. Meanwhile, an Eevee looked through the bushes with a piece of prey in his jaw, and looked away unhappily as he made his way back into the forest to continue his hunt.


	8. Chapter 8 Journey

Chapter 8 – Journey

Almost an entire moon had passed since the battle against Nightclan, and everyone seemed to be returning to normal. Sun filtered into the clearing on a cool morning as Auraeyes slid out of the warriors den. She had been relieved when Goldmoon had allowed her to leave the healer's den a couple sunrises had passed. Once her wounds had healed over, and the fur started to grow, she had been allowed to go on light patrols and hunting duties. Now, she was free to go on normal duties.

Silverpaw had regained his strength as well. Even though he was energetic at the thought of traveling to Skypeak, he still wouldn't be around Auraeyes whenever she was around Razorclaw. She seemed confused at his dislike of the Zangoose, but she realized that the Eevee was young yet. He couldn't understand the idea of love.

She headed to the apprentice den, and glanced inside quietly. Silverpaw was still curled up in his nest, sleeping soundly. She smiled, and headed over to the fresh-kill pile where Bladestar was talking with Twilighttail.

"Oh, Auraeyes. I see you have recovered well." the leader commented, "I take it you are ready to head to Skypeak with Silverpaw then?"

"Yes, Bladestar." she said, "I was coming to ask your permission, actually!"

"Well, permission is granted then. Twilighttail, I would like you to accompany the two out of the territory please. I know nothing will happen, but it is always nice to have some company before a long trip."

"Yes, Bladestar. I shall get the traveling herbs from Goldmoon then." the deputy replied, and headed over to the healer's den.

"I shall wake Silverpaw then, and tell him the news." Auraeyes said, and with a nod to Bladestar she headed over to the apprentice den once again.

Once she got there, the apprentice had awakened and was sitting up in his nest sleepily. He looked at his mentor, and smiled a little.

"Good morning, Auraeyes!" he said, and stood up to walk over to meet her.

"Good morning to you as well, Silverpaw." she said, "Are you ready for a really long trip?"

"You mean we're leaving for Skypeak today?"

"Yes, be sure to get something to eat and get your strength up. You are going to need it!"

The apprentice rushed past her and over to the fresh kill pile without another word. She giggled to herself, and headed to the warriors den. Razorclaw was still sleeping in his nest beside hers, and she licked the Zangoose's fur carefully.

"I will be gone for a while, but will come back as soon as I can." she whispered, and headed back out of the den.

Silverpaw was eating away at a Spearow brought back, and he looked up at Auraeyes with a feathery smile. She stifled a laugh, and headed over to join him. She herself grabbed a Rattata from the pile and the two ate in silence together.

Once they had finished, Twilighttail came out with two bundles of herbs and set them in front of the two.

"Since I'm not going far, I am not taking any. You two, however, should eat up."

The two thanked the Glaceon, and began to eat away at the herbs. Silverpaw cringed at the bitterness of the herbs, and Auraeyes had giggle just a little.

"They're bitter, yes, but you'll be thankful you ate them later." she said through bites, and the Eevee simply nodded back at her.

They finished quickly, and Bladestar came out to wish them well travels. Some members of the clan also came out, and wished them luck and a safe return. The trio left, and headed into the forest as the sun was at mid-sky.

Silverpaw trotted happily beside Auraeyes, and Twilighttail looked at the apprentice smiling.

"You seem happy, being able to go on this journey." he said, and the apprentice nodded.

"Yes! I'm very excited. I've never been out of Fireclan territory, other than gatherings and before I can remember." he replied.

"That is true. Well, you have a point of being excited. Skypeak is a very pretty place inside, which is where you will need to go."

"Inside?" Silverpaw asked.

"Yes, there Is a cavern entrance at the top of the peak." Auraeyes said, "And that leads into a cavern just inside the mountain. It's warmer inside than it is on top, so we spend the night in there before coming back."

"Oh, yay!" Silverpaw said with a jump.

The day passed quietly, only a few more small conversations. Finally, the three reached the edge of a stream that passed through the territory, just around the Training hollow.

"Maybe we should hunt here again, then Twilighttail can take extras back home." Auraeyes suggested.

"Good idea." Twilighttail commented.

"Oh! I wanna try to fish, can I please?" Silverpaw said.

Twilighttail shrugged, and nodded. "Go ahead."

Happily, the Eevee approached the edge of the stream and waited quietly. A shadow appeared, and he quickly swept his paw in the water until he felt the smooth scales, and then flipped the fish onto the shore. A plump Magikarp flopped helplessly on the bank, and Auraeyes sighed.

"Aw, tough break. You can't eat those." she commented

"Why not?" Silverpaw asked, "It looks fine to me..."

"Well, their scales are as hard as stones. You can't break them at all, so we just throw em back." Twilighttail said.

"Aww.. I bet I could bite through it..."

Silverpaw reached down, and placed his mouth over the top edge of the Magikarp after he pinned it to the ground. He closed his eyes, and bit down until a crack was heard.

"Aw, Silverpaw... see?" Auraeyes sighed, "Now your teeth are probably broken..."

"Broken? What?" Silverpaw said looking at Auraeyes.

Both warriors gasped as they looked at the Magikarp. It lay on the ground, dead, as a large crack protruded from the scales where Silverpaw had broken them. Some flaked away, revealing pale pink flesh underneath.

"I... I don't believe it!" Twilighttail gasped, "not even Bladestar's strongest blow could break the scales of a Magikarp!"

"Well.. it wasn't that hard." Silverpaw said, shrugging.

"Well, thats weird. It looks like you can, so maybe we can eat this one, and you can scale another for Twilighttail to take back to the elders. They've probably never had Magikarp before!" Auraeyes said

They ate the Magikarp quickly, which Twilighttail commented was delicious, and Silverpaw scaled another before the three parted ways.

"You should be able to reach the base of the mountain before nightfall. There is a cave at the base you can stay at, then climb to the top tomorrow." Twilighttail said before heading off, "Safe travels!"

Auraeyes waved to the Glaceon, and they continued onward to Skypeak.

-----

"So, this is Skypeak?" Silverpaw said at the base of the mountain.

"Yes, we're still in Fireclan territory, but it's still not safe." Auraeyes commented.

"How come?"

"It is rumored that the strongest of all the pokemon, the Legnara, live inside the mountain. However, no one has seen them. But it's still best to be careful not to disturb them."

"Oh." the Eevee said.

"But, anyway, lets head into the cave at the base here and sleep for the night." Auraeyes said.

Inside the cave was small, just large enough for the two to fit comfortably. However, it was cozy at the same time. The walls and floor had been worn away by generations of pokemon sleeping in the space, and it gave it an ancient but comfortable feeling.

"Good night, Silverpaw." Auraeyes said, "Tomorrow, we shall climb up to the top."

She faded away to sleep easily, listening to the rhythmic breathing of her apprentice.


	9. Chapter 9 Legnara

Chapter 9 Legnara

Wind swept over the rocks as the two reached the top of the mountain. Snow lightly misted the ground, and with each gust it drifted over the landscape. Silverpaw blinked, trying to get snow out of his eyes. He shook his fur to get the the already sticking snow out of his fur. That, and to keep himself warm.

"We're here." Auraeyes said padding up behind him, "The entrance is just over there."

Her fur was already clumping with snow, and she wrapped her scarred arms around her body to keep herself warm.

"Th... This is amazing up here." Silverpaw muttered, trying not to let his teeth clatter.

"Yes, but it's too cold for anything to live up here." she commented back, "Come on, lets get inside the cavern. It'll be warmer in there."

Auraeyes led the way inside the cavern, and to Silverpaw's suprise it was warmer inside. Auraeyes used a little bit of aura to light the way, and she led the Eevee down the long tunnel and into the cavern. The tunnel went down for what seemed like ages, but then a pale white light shone against the walls of the pathway.

"We're here." Auraeyes said, making the light from her palm fade away.

The tunnel opened into a large cavern filled with sparkling gems of every color. Most were small, sticking from the walls or the floor. However, the largest one sat in the middle. It was a massive white crystal that shone from the inside out, almost as though it lighted itself.

"Wow! That is amazing, Auraeyes!" Silverpaw gasped.

"That is called the SkyCrystal, and every apprentice must sleep next to it before they can become warriors. Go ahead, lay next to it and put your nose against the surface of the crystal." She instructed.

Silverpaw approached the shining crystal carefully. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to sleep with the bright light so close to his eyes, but since every apprentice had to do this he decided to give it a try. He was surprised to find that the crystal was warm as he lay down next to it. He placed his nose against the surface, and almost as soon as he touched the crystal he felt himself fall asleep.

He dreamed of being in a field surrounded by members of every clan, and Auraeyes was especially close. She seemed to glow happily, and he smiled at her as well. Ahead of him, however, storm clouds gathered in the air and the clan members grew tense. A roar in the distance broke the silence, and the clans all charged roaring in return. Silverpaw was soon lost in the fray, and he looked around for his mentor.

Fire and lightning interrupted his search, and the roars of battle grew louder. Silverpaw rushed through the battling pokemon, and it seemed three or four clan members were battling against giant shadowed titans that easily overpowered them. Blood began to soak the ground, and bodies from both sides lay crumpled on the ground. As he approached a dark mass, he realized that the two bodies that lay side by side were familiar in some way...

Silverpaw jumped as he awakened from his dream. It seemed so horrible, but... a dream was all it was. He had to convince himself of that. He shook his fur to rid himself of the dream, but the scent of blood still filled his mind.

"Oh, Silverpaw, you're awake!" Auraeyes said, looking at the apprentice. "So, have any interesting dreams?"

"Well... no... it was rather boring." he replied, he didn't want to worry her with the nightmare he had just had.

"Aww, that stinks. Well, since that is finished, let us head home then!" she said, and he followed her back out the cavern and into the tunnel.

The snow seemed to pick up a little more from when they had entered, and Auraeyes snorted. Silverpaw shook the fur away from his eyes once more, and when he tried to look around he saw nothing but white.

"Where do we go now?" he asked.

"I'll try to locate the edge with my aura, to find where we came from. I should be able to still see a trace of where we had come from..."

"Aww, look at the little halfling and his mortal friend lost in the blizzard."

Auraeyes jumped slightly, and Silverpaw looked around once more but saw nothing.

"Who was that?" he said.

"I don't know..." she muttered, "Show yourself! Hiding does you no good, I can find you anyway."

"Oh, look Raj, she could find us! How terrible!" another voice said, different from he first.

"Oh my, I'm afraid. Well, we better get closer then before she tries anything!"

From the edge of the blizzard a large cat-like figure emerged from the veil, and beside him a bird flew. The bird was bright blue, and had three large feathers coming from it's head. It's wings shone like crystals, and whenever if flapped more snow seemed to fall. The other was yellow with black streaks running across his fur. His large paws ended in large, razor-sharp claws. A purple cloud was coming from his back that billowed above a bent tail with a star-shape on the end. The yellow one sneered, looking at Silverpaw. His stare made the apprentice shiver inside.

"I see that Serena's kid just couldn't stay away. Poor thing doesn't know he's not wanted." it growled.

"What? Who's Serena?" Silverpaw said, and the bird just laughed.

"It doesn't even know who it's mother is? That makes me laugh!" it chirped.

"My mother isn't named Serena, so who do you think I am?" Silverpaw said back, almost at a growl.

"And, who do you think you two are?" Auraeyes grumbled, looking at the two menacingly.

"Oh, pardon our manners. I'm Rajaon, Lord of Thunder. This is Aratin, queen of the snow." Rajaon said, "And that abomination there, is why we are here."

Silverpaw looked at Rajaon and Atarin carefully. The names didn't sound like any clan name, but he wasn't to sure at all. He studied Rajaon for a moment longer, and gasped.

"You! You're the one who attacked Nightstar!"

"Silverpaw! How can you be sure?" Auraeyes said, looking confused.

"Remember when we were out looking at the territory, and when there was that giant bolt of lightning? Not long after that Nightstar dissapeared! Plus, when Nightclan attacked Iceclan, they claimed to have found yellow fur in his claws. He said he was the Lord of Thunder, and his fur is yellow!"

"Ah, sharp kid." Rajaon said, before Auraeyes could reply, "Yes, I was the one who attacked him. The little fool was to strong and stubborn to die, I see. Oh well, it will be an easier job next time."

"There won't be a next time!" Silverpaw said, "Because I'm going to take you down now!"

"Oh! Rajaon! Such strong accusations from a halfling. Though we should be careful, he might have some powers that he could hurt us with!" Atarin joked.

"Oh, right. The halfling is part Legnara!"

Silverpaw remembered hearing the word Legnara from before, when Twilighttail had mentioned it. He glared at the two. Auraeyes didn't seem happy either. She stood in a battle stance, ready to pounce at any second.

"Oh, well. It looks like his threats are empty promises." Rajaon said, "Then, let us do what we came to do."

Auraeyes growled, and suddenly let off an Aura Sphere that sailed past Atarin as she dodged the attack.

"You won't put a paw or feather on my apprentice." she growled, taking a spot in front of the Eevee.

"Fine, then we will take care of you first!" Atarin chirped, and flapped her wings powerfully sending snow and a powerful gust of wind at the Lucario. She fought to hold her balance, but slid off the edge.

Silverpaw screeched, and looked off the edge. Auraeyes sat on a rocky ledge below, and he sighed in relief. She was alive still. He turned to look at the two Legnara, who seem pleased at their attempt.

"You... I swear. You hurt my father and now Auraeyes... I will get you for that!"

Silverpaw jumped towards Rajaon, but the Raikou was to quick. He jumped to the side, and stepped back.

"I, Rajaon, Lord of Thunder, call upon the powers in me and in the sky..." Rajaon muttered under his breath, "Thunder!"

Silverpaw barely had time to realized what was going on before a massive lighting bolt came from the sky and struck him head on. He gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs, and the thousands of volts of electricity pulsed through his veins. He felt his heart skip a beat, and stop for a moment, before blacking out.

Atarin flew into the sky, and used another gust of wind to send the apprentice toppling over the edge. Auraeyes watched as Silverpaw fell past her, and into the darkened canyon below.

"Silverpaw!"

She scrabbled to the edge, and watched as her apprentice dissapeared from sight.


	10. Chapter 10 Serena

Chapter 10 – Serena

Auraeyes was silent as she clambered down the side of the cliff. Where Atarin had sent her, she couldn't use the path. She had to climb down, rock by rock. She hoped it wouldn't be too late to reach Silverpaw, if he was alive to begin with when the two Legnara had finished with him.

She finally made her way onto the last couple ledges, and looked around.

"Silverpaw!"

No response came, only the wind howled between the rocks.

"Silverpaw! Answer me!"

Again, no response came.

She fought back tears now, though she didn't know why. There wasn't anyone else around. "Silverpaw... please... I promised you could come here to become a warrior... You have to become one... or..."

She fell to her knees in the deep snow at the bottom. Looking around, she found a silvery-white figure on a rock nearby, and her heart sank. It looked like Silverpaw, and he wasn't moving. She fell back against the rock near her and sobbed. She'd failed as a mentor to her first apprentice, and what would happen to her and Razorclaw's first child? She'd visioned the egg when she was in the cavern with Silverpaw, and now that her apprentice was gone she was scared of what could happen.

"Auraeyes?" a light voice said, almost familiar, "What is wrong?"

Auraeyes jumped. She looked around, finding no one but herself.

"W-who are you? Please... show yourself!" she stammered.

She watched as a bright blue pokemon, almost like Rajaon, approach her from the distance. The pokemon had the same cloud on it's back, only this time a bright blue. She had a crystal shaped crest on her head, and two billowy tails were wrapped against her body. Auraeyes stood up quickly and stepped away from the pokemon, but it simply smiled at her warmly.

"Do not fear, I am a friend Auraeyes."

"I have never met you before, so how can I know for sure?" she said, curiously.

"I believe, you have met me before. But not like this. Perhaps, more like this?"

Ice began to form up beside the pokemon into the shape of a Vaporeon. Auraeyes gasped as the figure of Mistshallow appeared in front of her. It stood there for a second, before falling back into a puddle of ice.

"I am Serena, the Mistress of Ice. I also go by the name Mistshallow, as given to me by my one and only love..." Serena said, trailing off.

"So... you're Silverpaw's...."

"Yes, and I am sorry you were dragged into this... you see, I am a member of the Legnara. We are not supposed to breed let alone mix with the clans, who they call mortals. But... Nightstar was so lovely, and treated me like I wanted to be treated. He treated me like a normal pokemon, and not something to be feared or worshiped. So, I went against our law by breeding with him. I wanted to protect Silver from Swiftclaw and his group, but I also wanted him to be away from the Legnara."

Auraeyes looked at Silverpaw's body, then back at Serena.

"I-I'm sorry then... I failed to protect him... and now he's..."

"No! Auraeyes, it is not your fault. He wanted to come as well, and it is not his fault that his mother made that mistake."

She approached Silverpaw's body, and a covering of ice carefully coated the small apprentice. She let out a cry, a sweet high sound, and a tear fell onto the ice around his body. Serena sighed, and looked at the sky.

"Must there be war over my actions, or could my death end this all?" she muttered.

Auraeyes blinked, but shook the thought away.

"No... there can't be! Why must war reign out? And do you think your death would stop it all? Plus, how would Nightstar feel about you dying? Him not being able to see you?"

She looked at the Lucario through deep eyes. "He would not be pleased... but.... seeing as I have broken a law set down for generations I must offer myself to the gods."

"Then... I guess I have to go home alone..."

"No, do not fear. Do you remember how an Eevee evolves, Auraeyes?" Serena said, looking back at Silverpaw.

"Err... through intense exposure to a certain element, correct?" she replied, though she didn't understand why Serena had asked.

"Correct." Serena howled lightly, and the casing of ice thinned to a layer around the Eevee's body. A bright blue light appeared from the inside, and then a layer of snow covered the body. "He will be fine... I have given him the power to evolve and some of my strength since I do not need it anymore. Just stay with him, and do not move the snow until he becomes awake."

Serena turned to head back down the canyon, and glanced at Silverpaw one more time. "Good bye, Silver... I will always love you..."

Auraeyes watched as the Suicune left. "Good bye... Mistshallow... the clans shall remember you for your braveness forever...

---

Auraeyes woke suddenly as the snow pile shifted. She felt sick almost, partly because of the cold. Everything in her world was changing, and she was scared of what would happen next. She approached the pile, and waited until she heard a moan inside.

"Silverpaw!" she gasped as she flung away the snow.

She gasped even more when she finally had dug the apprentice out. Silverpaw no longer was an Eevee, he had changed to look like Twilighttail. However, he still looked different. The long tail of a Glaceon was gone, replaced by two billowy strands like Serena's. The cloud like back of the Suicune was also present now. Silverpaw groaned, and opened one eye carefully.

"... Auraeyes?"

"Silverpaw!" she choked out through tears, and hugged the apprentice uncontrollably. She couldn't believe he was actually alive, even if he looked different.

"Ow... get off..." he said, but in his head he didn't want her to. He enjoyed the embrace. "Wh... what happened?"

"You... were thrown off the cliff... then... Your mother came and saved you..." she said.

"Mistshallow was here? But...?"

"Not exactly... you see... you mother is... a Suicune."

Silverpaw blinked at her, looking confused. "A Suicune? But..."

"It's true.. she left a while ago. Her name was really Serena, which now makes everything the Legnara up there said." Auraeyes replied, "She helped you to evolve and gave you life again."

Silverpaw carefully sat up, and looked at himself now. He really was a Glaceon, but the tail and mane were new. But from what Auraeyes said, it made sense.

"I see... so, what do we say when we get back home then?" he asked.

"Well, we can say it was part of the ceremony... No one needs to know that your mother is a Suicune..." Auraeyes said. "Come on, I'll carry you until you have the strength to go on."

Silverpaw lay on Auraeye's back, and sighed. "They're going to hate me... they'll think I'm a freak..."

"You are not a freak!" she snapped, glancing at the apprentice, "I've told you this before, you're different. And that is a good thing, because if we weren't then the world wouldn't be fun!"

Silverpaw was shocked at his mentors sudden comment, but he smiled and fell asleep on her shoulder, hoping they could get back home soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Awakening

Chapter 11 Awakening

The two pokemon arrived at camp the next day, and Goldmoon was shocked to see them so battered. Bladestar had ordered them to get sleep, which Silverpaw was relieved to get. He was more relieved for Auraeyes, since she had been getting tired more easily as they went. She insisted on talking to Goldmoon alone, so once Silverpaw had gone to his den she went off to talk to the Healer.

He slept for what seemed like days. His muscles cramped easily from not moving, so once he did wake up he had to walk around first before doing anything. That morning he found Auraeyes next to the frest kill pile, and he approached her quietly.

"So, what did you want to tell Goldmoon?" he asked.

"Oh!" she said, startled, "N-nothing... I just wanted to tell her about your evolution is all. She was a little curious, it was nothing."

Silverpaw could tell she wasn't telling him everything, but he didn't want to pester her on the subject. "So, when are we going training?"

"Well, I think we can go after this. We can hunt a little and then head off to the Gathering, since that is tonight."

Silverpaw wasn't sure that he wanted to go to the gathering, since he was so different now. But what Auraeyes said before they left Skypeak assured him a little, so he agreed. They finished, and headed back out hunting once more.

---

They returned before the gathering had to leave with a couple Magikarp in hand, and the clan mates who stayed behind were curious at this new kind of meat. The rest gathered at the entrance to the camp, and made their way to the Fourstones.

Silverpaw sighed as he noticed Auraeyes with Razorclaw again, and rushed ahead next to Twilighttail. The group arrived just after Moonclan to the Fourstones, and Bladestar made his way to sit next to Darkstar.

The Glaceon looked around for some familiar faces, but he didn't notice anyone. Soon, Iceclan came and Nightclan not long after and the gathering was set to start. Nightstar had returned to his position, clearly stronger but still battered.

"Clans! Welcome to the gathering this evening!" Darkstar began. He mentioned a couple new births in the clan, and that everything was well. Emberstar had no new news, other than prey was running well. Bladestar made mention of Silverpaw's journey to the Skypeak, which received a few congratulations from members of the crowd.

"So, Nightstar, anything new with Nightclan?"

"Other than I have recovered? Not really. Things are normal as they can get." He said, "We have had-"

A bolt of lightning and a roar made the leader stop, and his eyes grew wide as a yellow cat approached the crowd. Beside him stood a larger, brown pokemon of the same figure. The yellow one laughed, and glared at Nightstar.

"Rajaon!" Silverpaw gasped, and when he looked at Auraeyes she seemed shocked too.

"You! I have come for you again, seeing as I have already taken care of your mate." he sneered, "She came to me with no problems, and offered herself."

"Where is Mistshallow?" Nightstar demanded, standing on the stone with fur standing on end.

"Does it matter? Oh well, Atarin!"

The blue bird flew down from the sky and the crowd gasped as the bloody figure of a pokemon was clasped in it's talons. Atarin dropped the figure in front of Nightstar, and he gasped as he realized the pokemon was Mistshallow. Her body was covered in burns and gashes, and she looked at Nightstar with a smile.

"Night... star.... my love..." she wheezed.

"Mistshallow... Rajaon, why?" Nightstar growled, "Why did you do this!"

Rajaon sneered, "Because she broke the laws of the Legnara! That is not an Vaporeon, but a Suicune in disguise. I'm surprised she has the strength to stay in that form, unless she's stuck. No matter, we have come for you, and your son." He glanced at Silverpaw, and smiled.

"You cannot think to take on all of us!" Bladestar said, "That would be foolish."

"Yes, there are way more of us than you." Emberstar commented.

"I think, you underestimate our powers." Rajaon said, "Esaro, show them what we can do!"

"Certainly." he replied, and the brown pokemon took a giant leap to land just behind Bladestar. Esaro opened his mouth, and a great torrent of flame engulfed the Fireclan leader. Members of his clan screamed, and when the flame ended the leader stumbled and collapsed onto the ground in front of the rock.

"Bladestar!" Goldmoon cried, and rushed to the leaders aid with Twilighttail close behind.

The remaining three leaders roared, and charged at the pokemon standing behind them. Darkstar jumped at the pokemon, making it dodge into Emberstar who left a gash in Esaro's side. The pokemon roared in pain, and jumped onto the rock.

Meanwhile, Fireclan members had charged at Rajaon. Other clans attempted to reach Atarin, with little luck. Rajaon growled as pokemon after pokemon charged at him, and he finally roared in disgust.

"Fine! You win this time, but I swear we will come back with more..."

Esaro jumped to stand beside the Raikou, and together they left the clearing. Atarin flew above the trees and dissapeared like the rest.

Nightstar had returned to stand beside Mistshallow, and Silverpaw approached him carefully. His mother was dying, he could tell that. Nightstar glanced up at the apprentice, and sighed.

"I am sorry... they wanted all of us... but she paid in the end."

"Father... she..."

"Nightstar... it is... alright." Mistshallow coughed, and looked at him lovingly, "I did what I did... for both of you. And... I am glad you are both here with me."

Silverpaw looked at Nightstar, and they both cuddled closer to the Vaporeon.

She coughed, and a weak spasm went through her body. "Thank... Bladestar for his kindness... I wish to go back to Fireclan after....ward.... and... I... hope that Skyclan will have me..."

She sighed, and with one last breath lay still. Silverpaw nudged her smooth fur, and licked the cooling fur lightly. Nightstar stood up, and looked over at the crowd gathering around where the Fireclan leader had fallen. He jumped down from the ledge, and soon found Twilighttail looking somber.

"Is he alright?" Nightstar asked.

The Glaceon shook his head. "He's already lost a life, almost instantly. And Goldmoon says the burns go past his armor, onto the skin underneath so she can't treat them."

Silverpaw had come back to join his clan, who all looked distraught. He found Auraeyes at the front of the crowd, and he watched as Goldmoon frantically tried to fit herbs underneath the armor plates on the Aggron's burnt body. He groaned in pain, only making Goldmoon gasp and work harder.

"Goldmoon... it is no use." he finally said, looking at the healer, "Do not waste your herbs on an old coot like me..."

"No! Bladestar, you have to get healed! Your clan needs you!" she said, and rushed to make more juices.

"Goldmoon... no... Twilighttail can take over the clan, I have served it well enough to be satisfied." the leader replied back.

Goldmoon choked back tears, and Twilighttail approached his leader quietly.

"Bladestar... I do not wish for you to leave us, but what happens must happen... however, I think you are forgetting one thing you wanted to do tonight back at camp." he said.

The leader looked confused, but remembered after a second and nodded.

"Right, Silverpaw... where are you?"

The apprentice looked shocked, and approached the group around Bladestar. The leader really did look pitiful, burned and charred on the ground as his clanmates tried to save him. But he still had a proud look in his eyes, not the eyes of a pokemon awaiting death. Bladestar looked up to the stars, sighed, and began:

"I, Bladestar.... leader of Fireclan, do call upon my warrior ancestors one last time to look down on this apprentice... he has trained hard and learned the ways of your code... and I wish you would look down upon him as a warrior in turn..." The leader turned his head to the apprentice, "Do you, Silverpaw, promise to uphold the warrior code and... follow it in every way?"

"I do, Bladestar." came the reply.

Bladestar smiled, and looked back to the sky. "Then, from this moment on, you shall... be known.. as Silversong..." he took a breath, and with a smile lay still.

Silversong looked at the leader, and as tradition approached him and licked his shoulder respectfully. Silversong had hoped this would be a happy occasion, but no one around him was cheering his name. They all sat silent as the body of their former leader lay in front of them.


	12. Chapter 12 Ambush

Chapter 12 Ambush

The day after the gathering passed slowly as the clan adjusted to not having a true leader. Twilighttail had ordered both Bladestar and Mistshallow be brought back to camp carefully in order to be buried properly. He had heard from Nightstar and Silversong what Mistshallow had said before she died, so he decided to honor her wish as Bladestar would have.

Since the burials had happened that morning Silversong had been quiet and reserved. He wanted to be alone in the warriors den. Whenever he was checked on, he simply sat there staring at nothing on the wall quietly. It confused many of the senior warriors however they figured it was caused by the death of his mother.

Auraeyes had spent time next to Razorclaw, which made Silversong even more wanting to get away from it all. He was furious she never had realized those feelings for him that she had for Razorclaw. Maybe it was a secret rule that apprentice's were not allowed to fall in love and mate with their mentors. He cursed this rule even if he didn't know weither it really existed or not.

By mid afternoon Twilighttail called a meeting of the clan to discuss what would happen next. Silversong finally padded out of the den at the leader-to-be's call. He figured that once Twilighttail was done talking he could grab some prey and head back into his den.

"Now that the time has come for me to become leader," the Glaceon said, "I leave tomorrow for Skypeak to the leaders ceremony. Auraeyes and Bushback to come with me and stand guard at the cave entrance."

Auraeyes was shocked she was picked for this mission, but she nodded in acceptance at Twilighttails request.

"Also," he continued, "I want to make this announcement as a precaution and one to continue after I am named. Quillfire, would you be my deputy in FireClan and serve your clan?"

The Quilava was caught off guard, but nodded. "Yes, Twilighttail."

"Good, then you will stay and keep camp running while I am away." The leader-to-be dismissed the group with a flick of his tail and headed into his new den.

Auraeyes headed over to Bushback, and asked him if he could get Goldmoon to make them three bundles of traveling herbs. He was already on the same page, mumbling as he wandered off to the healers den.

"She probably is already working on them, but I will see!"

The Lucario glanced around for something to do. She had to rest up for tomorrow, but she really wasn't that tired. She found Silversong over by the fresh kill pile grabbing something to eat. She headed over quietly and he glanced up at her.

"Oh, Auraeyes..." the Suicune-Glaceon muttered.

"Congrats on your name Silversong. I'm sorry I did not say it earlier. Things were chaos as you know..." she said trailing off.

He blinked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Auraeyes. You are the first to tell me that!"

"Really? Well, then the others have Beedrill in their brains!" she teased, sitting next to him.

Silversong laughed. She was so nice to him unlike the others. He felt comfortable around her. But she clearly liked Razorclaw more than him even if he was a friend.

"I... I hope your trip goes okay tomorrow." he said finally.

"Oh? Thank you, Silversong!" she replied happily, "You're the first to tell me that!"

They laughed a little more before Goldmoon exited her den and noticed Auraeyes still awake. She scolded the Lucario for not getting her rest before their trip, and told her to go to bed right away. With a sigh, she said her good night to Silversong and headed into the warriors den. To her suprise she really was tired, and fell asleep almost as soon as she curled up into her nest.

---

A cool breeze filtered into the camp as the trio began to leave for their journey. Quillfire had awoken to send them off safely. He sat in the center of camp patiently as they ate the herbs Goldmoon had given them. Auraeyes grunted, it hadn't been long really since she had eaten the herbs before. She had just eaten them whenever Silversong had gone to the Skystone as an apprentice. No matter how many times she went, though, the herbs still were bitter and tasted bad.

Once they all finished, Quillfire wished them well and watched as the group left camp. Auraeyes was amazed at how quiet it was this early. The sun was just now poking above the horizon, sending rays of brilliant yellow streaks throughout the darkened forest. Twilighttail and Bushback also seemed to be enjoying the morning light as the forest came alive.

The trio stopped a tiny stream that ran in their territory and stopped for a refreshment. Bushback disspeared into the bushes to catch some prey for them all. Auraeyes was left alone with Twilighttail, who lay looking at her mischeiviously.

"So, Auraeyes, how has it been?" he asked.

"Everything is going well, other than the Legnara troubles..." she replied.

"Ah. Good." he replied, "Then, when are you set to lay then?"

She froze, looking at the former deputy. How did he know? She truly barely knew herself. He chuckled a little and smiled as she was lost for words.

"Auraeyes, I see you everyday and notice the changes. Plus I can sense it in you. I'm surprised no one else had picked it up yet."

She blushed, and sighed.

"I see. I haven't told anyone else other than Razorclaw, since it is his. He was trilled of course, and I was at first too. I remember SkyClan telling me in the mountains when I took Silversong to the Skystone. But now I'm beginning to get scared. Will I be able to take care of it? Will it grow up big and strong, or will it die of young age because of an accident? So much can happen and.... I want everything to be okay." she said.

"Auraeyes, you're a strong warrior and a kind pokemon." Twilighttail said back, "Nothing will ever happen to your offspring. And besides, you have an entire clan to help you as well. They would never let anything to happen to another clanmate."

"You're right I suppose..." she said, "Just, can you do me a favor Twilighttail?"

"What's that?"

"Please don't tell anyone else... I don't want the stress of everyone knowing and wanting to know more." she said, looking at him.

"Of course. We are friends, and friends don't betray friends' secrets." he replied.

"Thanks."

They sat alone for a few minutes before Bushback came back with three pieces of decent sized prey. He looked proud of his catch. Each ate their prey quietly and quickly. Once they had buried the remains of what was left, they headed back on the trail and onto the mountain.

The path turned rocky as they approached the mountain. The group decided to once again stop to rest quickly before they continued onward. Everyone seemed thankful for the rest. They had been going all day except for the breakfast stop. She volunteered to go hunt this time, leaving Bushback alone with Twilighttail.

She carefully stalked the prey on this end of the territory. Hunting here was a little different than back at the camp, but not too much that she couldn't adjust. She crouched low against the ground, blending into the shadows of a tree. A Sentret made it's way into her path of vision, and with a swift force palm it was killed. She buried the prey into a shallow hole she could find it again and turned to look for another.

It didn't take long to find the second piece of prey. It wasn't far from the first, so she went back and buried them together. Her luck was running well, she'd have to remember these spots when they came back down. She was hunting for the third piece when a roar emanated through the trees. Pidgey and other bird pokemon fluttered away above her head making her growl in frustration. She looked around to see where it was coming from, only to hear a yowl of pain come back from where she had come.

Quickly she rushed back to where the sound came from. She skidded to a scrabbling stop against the stony path as she turned to look for the others. It didn't take long to find them back to back in the middle of a clearing. They had snarls of anger carved into their faced, looking every which way for something. Auraeyes approached them quickly, but stopped as she sensed something coming.

A white blur rushed past her face as she barely dodged the attack. An Absol slid on the stones in front of her, and looked back at her. It growled angrily, and turned it's attention back to Twilighttail and Bushback. Another Absol appeared at the opposite end of the clearing. Auraeyes looked around for a third one, but none appeared. The two growled and went in a circle around the two warriors in the center, keeping their eyes focued on Twilighttail.

One lunched at Bushback, swiping it's tail in a slashing motion. The Grotle withdrew into his shell, the Iron Tail clanging off the tough shell. The Absol grunted in frustration as the attack bounced right off. The other Absol meanwhile charged at Twilighttail. The deputy ducked under the attack, and sent an ice beam into the back end of the Absol as it sailed past. It growled as the cold blast seeped through it's fur.

The other Absol took Twilighttail's blind spoot as it attacked, and charged around the corner. Twilighttail twised just in time to see the blade coming down at him but he didn't have time to dodge. A black blur rushed in front, and Auraeyes stood in front of the Glaceon with the Absol's crest trapped against her wrist spike. She grunted as she pushed the pokemon back quickly.

Both Absol's growled at this new intrusion. They regrouped together, and strategized how to get around this new obstacle. They grinned, and split up once they had a plan. Both Absol stood equally apart, and sent a flurry of doubled Double Team. Auraeyes grunted, and closed her eyes to find the real ones. They were moving among the copies, but she could see them. She charged up an Aura Sphere when a gasp from behind her made her lose focus.

One of the Absols had broken out of her vision, and now stood in the middle of them with Twilighttail skewered on the crest on it's head. The Glaceon had a look of pure shock as crest went through his entire chest, in one and out the other shoulder. The Absols grinned in accomplishment. The killer dropped his prey, and went to join his companion. Blood soaked his fur around the crest and it dripped off onto the ground. They roared in triumph, and ran off into the woods.

Twilighttail stared into the forest with a blank stare. His body shook from the shock and the blood loss. A massive red pool began to form on the ground and soak into his ice blue fur. Auraeyes stood frozen in fear and dismay. Their new supposed new leader was lying in front of her dying and she was powerless. Bushback looked shocked as well. The Glaceon twitched one more time, and lay still in the quiet forest. His eyes glazed over, staring into the darkness.

Auraeyes fell to her knees, landing on the wet grass. She had failed to protect her new leader. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she struggled not to cry. Bushback walked over and nudged her slightly.

"Lets take him back now and let the others know." he whispered concerned.

The Lucario nodded back quietly, and helped carry their limp comrade back to camp. The whole way home her mind buzzed with thoughts from the battle. Where had that Absol disappeared from her view? One second she had seen it and the next...

"Auraeyes, don't blame yourself." Bushback said, breaking her train of thought.

"But... But it was..."

"I was as powerless as you." he grunted back, "And besides, it is NightClan we should blame."

Auraeyes blinked in suprise at his accusation. "How can you be so sure?"

"I may be old," the Grotle huffed, "But I know NightClan scent when I smell it. Those two reeked of it."

Auraeyes thought a moment, and realized he was right. They were NightClan! But, NightClan only had one Absol warrior. Where had the other come from? She thought a moment longer and realized the answer.

"Shiftpelt..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Shiftpelt! That Ditto warrior from NightClan! I could only remember one Absol in NightClan, but it makes sense now. Shiftpelt transformed into an Absol and helped his clan mate."

"Yes, that is what I was thinking as well." Bushback said, "My only question is why would Nightstar attack us?"

Auraeyes nodded in reply. "You're right, it makes no sense."

The two pondered in silence until they were close to camp. Auraeyes glanced at Bushback as he slipped into the camp without hesitation. She waited a second, and slid in after him.

Quillfire had been sitting near the fresh kill pile when he noticed Bushback. He blinked in suprise to see the warrior come into camp so soon after they had left.

"Bushback!" he called, "Where is-"

The Quilava broke off as he noticed Auraeyes come into camp carrying the limp and bloody mass of Twilighttal. He froze, staring wide eyed at the sight. Auraeyes sighed, and carefully placed the dead warrior in the center of camp. Gasps of shock trickled throughout camp.

"What happened?" Quillfire said coming up to the two warriors.

"We were ambushed near the mountain." Bushback replied, "Two Absols attacked us from out of nowhere. They seemed focused only on killing Twilighttail, which is what they managed to do."

Quillfire frowned at the report. "And do we know if they were rouges or where they had come from?"

"NightClan." Auraeyes replied quickly, "They reeked of NightClan scent. One was Shadowpelt, the other Shiftpelt."

The Quilava's fur stood on end at her report. He growled slightly, looking in the direction of NightClan territory.

"Those little worms..." he muttered, "Well, let us not worry about that now. Twilighttail needs a proper cleaning and burial. You two look like you need a rest as well."

Auraeyes opened her mouth to protest, but Quillfire had already gone to find Goldmoon. She sighed, and headed for the warriors den. So much had happened that it didn't even feel like a day. She curled up in her nest and felt sleep drown her thoughts. Tomorrow would be a different day.

'A better one...' she silently hoped.


	13. Chapter 13 Shifting

Chapter 13 Shifting

Auraeyes awoke the next morning to a silent warriors den. She figured most of them were still out with Twilighttail or on patrol. She felt bad not being there for his vigil, but Quillfire had wanted her and Bushback to get some rest. She sat up and licked her fur back into place. The sound of pawsteps made her look up.

Silversong stood at the entrance to the den. He smiled as he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning, Auraeyes." he said.

"Good morning, Silversong." she replied back, "What is everyone up to?"

Silversong glanced behind him for a second. "Well, they just took Twilighttail out to the burial ground. Quillfire is supposed to announce his deputy later on once everyone is settled."

Auraeyes nodded and stood up. She stretched a second before heading to the entrance of the den. Silversong watched her leave and followed close behind. The camp was rather quiet as the two came out of the den. Everyone was chatting quietly in groups about the events from the past few days. Quillfire was laying in front of the leaders den. He poked his head up as he noticed the two.

"Oh! Auraeyes, can you come over a second?" he called.

Confused, she headed over to him. Silversong stayed back, watching from a distance.

"Yes, Quillfire?" she asked once she had reached him.

"I have something to ask of you," he said glancing around, "I want to know if you would be deputy under me."

She paused as the request ringed through her mind. Deputy? She had barely just become a warrior and trained an apprentice.

"O-of course! I would love to serve my clan as deputy!" she replied quickly.

The Quilava nodded in approval. "Good, then stay here a second."

He jumped down from the ledge and stood in the center of camp. "Let all pokemon old enough to catch their own prey come forward for a meeting!"

The clan was basically already outside their dens, but they gathered around Quillfire quietly. Once they had all congregated Quillfire began to speak.

"Tragic events have unfolded the last few sun cycles." he began as some warriors nodded, "However each time something happens we will come back stronger. Trust me when I say the murderers of Twilighttail will not get away with it! But now is not the time to attack. We must rebuild our clan and make things the way they should be. I will head for Skypeak later on and will head straight through. Meanwhile while I am gone, Auraeyes shall act as deputy until I can formally give her the title under the leader name."

The crowd muttered congratulations to Auraeyes at being named deputy. She blushed at all the attention, but quickly said her thanks before Quillfire continued.

"I will take a couple warriors with me like before, however we will not stop to rest. Those coming with me must be quick as we are charging right to the mountain."

Once he had finished he dismissed most of the group. He kept Flamepaw and Razorclaw out to ask them to accompany him. The two agreed quickly.

"Razorclaw," Quillfire said as Flamepaw quickly scampered away to tell the other apprentices, "Could we use this as his assessment? I think it is about time he became a warrior."

Razorclaw nodded quickly. "Of course! I was beginning to think the same as well."

Quillfire smiled. "Good, then if he passes then he will be made a warrior right away."

The Quilava headed over to Goldmoon's den as soon as he said goodbye to the two warriors. Razorclaw leaned over and gave Auraeyes a quick lick on the cheek. She smiled at his affection.

"How is everything?" the Zangoose quickly said, "You know...with..."

She smiled as her mate glanced around to make sure nobody was listening. "Everything is fine. You should know that! I would tell you if anything changed."

Razorclaw smiled happily. "I know! I'm sorry... it's just all new to me..."

Auraeyes chuckled. "Me too, bird-brain!" she joked.

The two chatted together for most of the afternoon. Silversong sat at the far end of the camp near the nursery and watched the two. He was jealous that Razorclaw got most of her attention. His paws kneaded at the ground in front of him. He blinked as he noticed the tiny holes forming under his paws, and he quickly filled them back in to hide his emotions.

He stood up silently and looked around the camp. A shuffling just to his side made him look over. Two hatchlings were outside the nursery playing. One was a Scyther who was starting to get big. Silversong thought it was almost time he be apprenticed. The other was a small, yellow Shinx. The Shinx had been born recently and still had a long while before he could be an apprentice. The Shinx playfully jumped around the Scyther and in his excitement accidentally shocked the Scyther.

"Ouch!" the Scyther squeaked, "Bolt! Cut that out!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Scythe!" Bolt squeaked back, looking ashamed.

Scythe growled slighlty, and tackled Bolt. The Shinx screeched in protest. Silversong jumped over and separated the two with a slight nudge. Scythe blinked at the appearance of the warrior, and looked down embarrassed. Bolt looked up at Silversong carefully as well and quickly sat up.

"S-sorry Silversong..." Scythe muttered.

"Scyther, you're bigger than he is." Silversong said, "You have to remember to be careful. And besides, he is smaller and less experienced with his strength. He didn't mean to shock you."

Scythe's face was red. "I-I'm sorry Silversong... and Bolt. I'll be more careful."

Bolt hopped around Silversong and licked his den mate on the side. "It's okay! I'm sorry I shocked you. I really didn't mean too!"

Silversong watched as the two made up and headed back into the nursery.

'I wonder if I was that playful when I was that young...' he thought to himself.

He turned around to see Quillfire heading in his direction. He nodded to the leader-to-be as came closer.

"Hello Quillfire. Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong Silversong." the Quilava said, "I wanted to ask you to come along with me to Skypeak tomorrow. I need one more warrior, and I think you should come along."

"Of course!" Silversong replied quickly. He was shocked that he was being chosen. "I'd do anything to help."

"Good! We're leaving in the morning, then. Tell Goldmoon you are coming and she will have an herb package ready for you tomorrow."

"Alright." he replied as Quillfire headed off to do other business.

Goldmoon was preparing the travling herbs for the other three when he entered the den. The smell of the herbs made him relax. They all smelled so good! He wished he could spend all his time in here enjoying the scents. Goldmoon glanced up from her work and smiled at Silversong.

"Oh, I didn't see you there. What do you need?"

"Hello Goldmoon, I need you to make another set of traveling herbs for me tomorrow. Quillfire has asked me to come with him tomorrow." Silversong said.

"Ah! Alright, I can do that." she said and quickly headed into her stores to grab another set.

Silversong glanced at the herbs sitting out already. One leaf was dark green, the other more of a yellowish tint. Both smelled rather interesting to Silversong. He sniffed one closely as Goldmoon came out of her stores with two more.

"Oh? Interested in the herbs I see." she commented.

Silversong drew back surprised at her appearance. "Oh, err... they smelled interesting so I wanted to get closer..."

Goldmoon chuckled. "It's alright. See this herb?" she said pointing to the green one, "This one helps reduce or stop the hunger on a trip. The yellow one here give you strength as you go."

"Wow, I didn't think simple leaves could do that." Silversong commented.

"Really?" she said quizzically, "I thought these were pretty basic. A lot of the herbs do more than just that."

"Seriously?" Silversong was genuinely interested now. "Like what?"

Goldmoon spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon showing Silversong what certain herbs did and where you could find them. Silversong listened intently. He was curious about them anyway, and it seemed like Goldmoon liked showing her knowledge of herbs to someone. Once she had finished explaining the herbs, Silversong thanked her for sharing and headed back out into camp. The sun had warmed the camp well and made it almost too hot to stand outside.

Silversong silently cursed the mid greenleaf sun. He found a shady spot on the edge of camp and lay down beside it. The things Goldmoon had taught him spun through his head and made him really think.

'Was I meant to be a warrior that fights and kills?' he said to himself.

He noticed Auraeyes was finally away from Razorclaw but she was heading for Goldmoon's den. He quietly hoped that nothing was wrong with her. His mind trailed off for a few minutes until Terrorpaw wandered over to him.

"Silversong! Quillfire wants to know if you'd like to come on a quick hunting patrol with him before you have to sleep for tomorrow." the Larvitar said.

"Alright, I suppose." the Glaceon-Suicune replied and followed the apprentice out of camp and into the territory with the rest of their patrol.


	14. Chapter 14 Evolution

Chapter 14 Evolution

Silversong huffed as they reached the bottom of Skypeak. The group had moved non stop since they had left camp that morning in order to prevent another assassination attempt. Quillfire had insisted they get moving at once.

Before they had left Goldmoon made them eat the traveling herbs. Silversong groaned as he ate the different colored leaves. They smelled better than they tasted in his opinion. But he ate them anyway and together the group headed on their journey.

Razorclaw had been reluctant to go. Auraeyes insisted that he had too and after a minute he went out staring at her with a smile the whole time. The Glaceon-Suicune stared at him with jealousy the entire time. But as soon as they were out of camp they had both relaxed and focused on the mission ahead of them.

Flamepaw seemed to be the most excited. He was ready for the journey, unknowing that it was really his warrior assessment. Razorclaw and Quillfire watched him most of the time when they weren't surveying the area for danger.

After most of the day had passed the group had reached the bottom of the mountain. Now Silversong looked up at the intimidating mountain and recalled his last trip here. He silently hoped to SkyClan that it wouldn't happen again. They waited for a moment before Quillfire began to lead them up the side.

The trek up Skypeak seemed to take forever. As they went, the path was rockier and soon covered in snow. The air grew colder and harsher as they climbed as well. Silversong was glad to have his thick fur and resistance to the ice element. The others weren't as lucky. The group continued on slowly until the cave came into sight. The prospect of a warm shelter kindled their spirits and encouraged them to move faster.

Once they reached the cavern and clambered inside they stopped to rest for a moment. The Skystone shimmered in all of it's brilliance causing them to pause and admire it's beauty.

"Alright," Quillfire said breaking the silence, "I have to go speak with SkyClan. I don't know how long the ceremony will take or what it entails, but I want you to keep guard and do not disturb me."

Everyone nodded their agreement and the Quilava nodded back. He headed over to the stone and set his nose against the smooth surface. Almost instantly Silversong noticed his eyes close and he fell into a slumber.

Minutes passed slowly as the other three sat in silence. Razorclaw leaned against the cave wall and hunkered down for a while. Flamepaw took his guard job seriously, standing directly in the middle of the path. Silversong found a spot on the other wall next to the entrance and rested his head on his paws for one moment. A deep sigh from Quillfire followed by a screech of pain made them all jump. Silversong looked at the warrior concerned and gasped at what was happening.

Quillfire had begin to shake ever but a little, probably a side effect from taking in the lives. On his back two small lumps were slowly beginning to take form. His nose rubbed against the stone as it twitched in irritation.

Another patch of silence loomed over the group before another snarl from Quillfire made them jump once more. His body was rapidly changing as Silversong watched it all. His body was getting longer and the flame on his hips slowly faded until it was gone completely. The lumps from before were getting larger, slowly forming into limbs. Silversong stood up to go help their changing clan mate but Razorclaw growled for him to stop.

"He told us not to interfere. It's probably something all leaders have to go through. Just let him be." he cautioned however his face was painted with worry as well.

Silversong and the others watched in horror as every few minutes Quillfire would yelp in pain more and more. His body would grow and change more with each yelp. The limbs on his back were now forming wings, something Silversong remembered all the leaders had. His face had grown narrower, ending into two pointed ears at the top. The flame from his head was now forming into a crest on his shoulders.

After what seemed like days, Quillfire finally sighed in relief and his body stood still. Silversong looked at Razorclaw then back with concern still on his face. Had the ceremony completely drained him and killed him on accident? His worry was washed away when Quillfire began to stir and try to stand.

"Uh... R-Razorclaw? Silversong?" the Typhlosion groaned looking around.

"We're here," Razorclaw replied standing up and heading to the new leader, "Did everything turn out alright?"

The Typhlosion nodded. "Yes, SkyClan recognized me and gave me my lives... I am now Quillstar."

Flamepaw let out a sigh of relief followed by "Congratulations!"

Quillstar nodded with a smile, and tried to stand. He grunted in pain, and slid back down.

"Quillstar!" Silversong cried, "Take it easy, your body is probably still recovering from such fast changes."

Quillstar sighed and lay back down. He didn't look content with being stuck. Razorclaw gave him a nudge of encouragement.

"Hey, what's a few hours of doing nothing compared to being there for your clan for moons to come?"

"You're right..." Quillstar replied, "I'll sleep some more and we can leave when I wake."

The leader did just that and curled back up to sleep. Razorclaw decided to hunt in the mountains a little in order to allow them to eat before they left. Silversong and Flamepaw sat in silence while they listened to Quillstar's breathing. He seemed calmer than before which made them relax. Razorclaw came back a while later with a couple small pieces of prey and set them down down for everyone to eat. It wasn't much of a meal, but it helped relieve the hunger and send some strength through each of them.

Quillstar woke not long after and happily ate his piece of the prey. He was now able to stand and move easier, but he still seemed tired. Through this, he still insisted that they get back to camp. The other three shrugged and nodded at his request. Razorclaw took the lead, with Quillstar and Flamepaw in the middle leaving Silversong to take up the rear. Flamepaw talked to the leader most of the time talking about how cool the ceremony looked. Quillstar simply nodded and pretended to be interested. He had seen if from the inside and it made what the others had seem be rather boring.

They descended the mountain slowly, taking short breaks for Quillstar, and managed to see the the forest below in a couple hours of walking. Silversong as anxious to get home. He was sick of the mountain and it's dangers. He had too many close calls before among those rocks.

A howl from above made them stop instantly and look up. Three Mightyena stood at the top of a rock face looking down at the group. The first and largest of the group looked hungrily at them as his jaws dripped saliva. He barked some command to the others, and jumped down aiming for Quillstar.

Razorclaw was the fastest to react. He jumped and slipped under the attacker putting himself between his leader and the wild. In one swift motion he slammed his massive claws into the side of the attacker making it yelp in suprise. It crashed into the rocky ground and slid a few feet before stopping. It stood up and glared at the Zangoose.

The other two Mightyena now jumped down from their perch and growled at the group. The first jumped for Silversong with talons spread. The Glaceon-Suicune rolled out of the way from the attacker, and sent an Ice Beam into his side. The Mightyena yelped in suprise as the ice clung to his fur and weighed him down. However, he still managed to twist around and secure a firm bite on Silversong's back leg. The warrior growled as the wild grabbed ahold, and sent another Ice Beam at the Mightyena this time at his feet.

The wild was planted in place, and as the cold sunk into his paws it let go yelping. Silversong limped around to face the wild, a snarl painted across his face. He used is good back leg to kick off the ground, and slammed himself into the side of the wild. It screeched as the impact broke ribs and shattered the ice restraints the kept him planted. The pokemon went crashing into the ground, laying battered and barely breathing in the snow.

Meanwhile the other Mightyena had gone for Razorclaw. It had snuck up while the warrior was occupied with the leader of the pack. It leaped and grabbed the shoulder of the warrior making him bark in suprise. He twisted his other arm around and slashed the Mightyena in the side. The pokemon yelped and let go of his grip falling back a few steps so to shake off the initial pain from the injury. Splatters of blood coated the ground randomly as it shook.

Razorclaw saw his opening and lunged forward, claws outstretched. He managed to land a direct hit on the Mightyena's shoulder as he heard the shoulder blade crack at the force of his blow. The Mightyena howled in pain once before collapsing unconscious from the pain

The final Mightyena watched as his comrades fell. He growled lowly, but found an opening in their protection. He rushed forward towards Quillstar with jaws open wide. Razorclaw and Silversong both barely had time to turn around before a sickening crack was heard.

Flamepaw stood in frond of Quillstar with his fist outstretched and planted directly in the center of the Mightyena's chest. Quillstar blinked at the speed everything had been happening. The Mightyena had leaped to attack him and before he could defend himself Flamepaw, who hadn't been fighting, slipped between the two and landed a Focus Punch into the Mightyena.

He tossed the Mightyena to the side allowing the limp body to land against the rocks. He looked at the lump of fur with dismay.

"I-is it..... dead..." he muttered looking horrified.

Razorclaw approached the Mightyena, and after inspecting it he shook his head.

"No, it's just unconscious. You must have just broken a few of it's ribs with that attack. It passed out after the pain became too much." the Zangoose commented.

Flamepaw sighed in relief. Silversong limped over to the group and smiled when he realized that they were all okay. He had his leg tore up slightly and Razorclaw's shoulder looked pretty bad too, but they were all alive.

"Come on," Quillstar said, "Let's get back before they begin to worry."

Everyone nodded and began to continue on down the mountainside.

---

Auraeyes sat in Goldmoon's den as the healer looked her over. Her stomach had been growing steadily over the last moon, and now it was probably obvious what was going on. Still, she kept quiet until someone actually guessed. Goldmoon smiled as she finished her inspection.

"Everything seems well," she reported, "I wouldn't be surprised if you laid any day now."

"Really?" she said happily, "That's great! I bet Razorclaw will be thrilled."

The Delcatty purred. "I bet he will! You can tell him whenever he gets back. Now, you'll need to make a nest in the nursery now so that whenever it happens we'll be ready."

Auraeyes nodded and with a thanks headed back outside the den. She glanced around and quietly and noticed that everyone had gathered near the entrance to camp. She blinked but soon realized what was going on.

Quillstar entered first looking very different than he had before. His body was a lot bigger, more streamlined and muscular than before. Two large dragon-like wings were folded neatly against his back. He smiled as everyone welcomed him home.

Flamepaw was the next to come back through. The apprentice had changed too over his trip, but not as much. His body too was bigger and more muscular, and the flame on his tail was slowly beginning to get smaller. Fur was beginning to grow on his neck giving him a mane of sorts. He smiled proudly as he came through making Auraeyes wonder what happened.

Silversong was third through, and he smiled at the sight of camp. He limped slightly on his back leg that was coated lightly in dried blood. Auraeyes gasped at the sight, but Silversong took little notice. He nodded at the welcome homes he received then pushed his way through the group as he headed for the healer's den. He gave a smile and a nod to Auraeyes as he went past, which she graciously copied in return.

She turned her attention back to the entrance and gasped as she noticed Razorclaw. The warrior's shoulder was matted and colored red. The rest of him was coated lightly in blood splatters making him look speckled. Auraeyes rushed over to him and when he noticed her he smiled.

"Razorclaw! What happened, you're a mess!" she said worried.

He shrugged, wincing at the pain in his shoulder. "Quillstar will explain more in his report, but we were attacked by a group of wilds. One caught Silversong on the leg, and another got me on the shoulder." he said, "The rest of the blood on me other than my shoulder was his. I got him pretty good!"

She sighed a little but was still worried for the wound on his shoulder. It looked pretty deep.

"Well, get yourself to Goldmoon as soon as possible." she ordered with a tease, "You need to be in good health when the egg is laid!"

"Oh!" he said, "What did Goldmoon say about that?"

"Any day now." she replied happily, "Once you get that looked at you're going to help me make a nest in the nursery."

He nodded and without another word hurried off to the healer's den. She chuckled as he went. Quillstar had made his way over to the high ledge and called the clan together. She made her way over to the ledge next to him as the clan gathered.

"I have traveled to SkyPeak as you know, And SkyClan accepted my leadership and granted me my lives." he paused a moment as the clan murmered happily, "I am honored to be serving the clan for many moons ahead. Now, since I am now leader, I have to appoint my deputy officially under SkyClan's watch."

He turned to look at Auraeyes with a smile.

"Auraeyes, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and server your clan as deputy? Will you, in the event of my death, replace me under SkyClan's watch?"

"I do to both, Quillstar." she said.

"Then as the leader of FireClan I appoint you as deputy." he said, "May SkyClan lead you well and guide your paws."

The clan chanted 'Auraeyes!' for a moment before congratulating her. She smiled brightly giving her thanks. Everyone dissipated after a while and Quillstar wandered into his den to sleep. She headed over to the healers den quietly.

Razorclaw was sitting with a green herb mixture on his shoulder, Silversong the same but on his leg instead. Goldmoon carefully was wrapping up Silversong with cobwebs. Silversong glanced up at the Lucario and smiled. His smile slowly faded to a curious look as he studied her.

"Auraeyes, what's up?" he said.

"What?" she said, "Nothing, I just came to check on you two."

He narrowed his eyes looking her over another moment. She blinked as he looked her over, and then she realized what he was wondering.

"Oh... umm... Silversong it's...."

"You are!" he gasped, "You are going to lay!"

She shuffled her feet and nodded. Silversong's mind raced between happiness to jealousy and sadness then to anger.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he growled.

"Silversong, don't be mad please..." she muttered, "I didn't want to make a huge fuss over it all..."

"But I'm your friend!" he protested, "I should have known!"

She looked down close to tears. Razorclaw looked at her and then twisted to look at Silversong with a growl.

"Leave her be!" he growled, "It was her choice whom to tell."

"Razorclaw, please, don't be mad at him," she said making the Zangoose look at her confused, "Silversong, I really was wrong not telling you. And I'm sorry."

She looked at the two, and then shifted out of the den quietly. She held back her tears as she made her way out of camp and into the forest.


	15. Chapter 15 Birth

Chapter 15 Birth

Auraeyes sat on the hill overlooking the Training Valley. She had her head resting on her legs as she looked up at the sky. The stars twinkled through the faded light as the sun began to set. She looked longingly at the stars quietly.

'Where are you, mom and dad?' she thought to herself, 'And are you proud of me? Have I done everything alright?'

Her ear twitched as she heard paw steps behind her. She lifted her head and turned to see Razorclaw approaching. His shoulder had been bandaged up and the blood licked from his fur. He smiled slightly as he looked at her.

"Can I join you?" he asked.

She nodded quietly and looked back up at the stars. The Zangoose made his way over to her and sat in the grass next to her. He looked up at the stars as well trying to find the ones she was searching for. They sat in silence for a while until the sun had slipped completely beneath the skyline.

"What's wrong, Auraeyes?" Razorclaw finally said to break the silence.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Have I done the right thing, Razorclaw?" she asked, "I've kept everyone in the dark and now Silversong is mad at me..."

He blinked. "You did what you thought was best and they should respect that. I think Silversong will understand after a while."

She sighed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry for asking and disappearing." she said, "I just wanted some time to myself."

He wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "It's alright, everyone needs those moments."

She smiled and cuddled up next to him. Looking at the sky she smiled.

"So, I bet our egg will hatch into a strong little warrior like you." she said.

"No, a beautiful one like you!" he teased.

She laughed. "Maybe both then!"

He nodded. "Both would be good."

They sat in silence together watching the night sky. The stars all shone brilliantly against the pitch black background. Auraeyes gasped as one of the stars seemed to shoot across the sky and disappear into the night once more.

"That was... so pretty!" she gasped.

Razorclaw nodded. "It was." he replied, "I wonder if we'll ever see another one."

She shrugged and yawned. "It's getting late... we should go make my nest in the nursery now."

"Oh, right!" Razorclaw said, "I had almost forgot. Let's go."

The two stood up and walked back to camp silently. Only the sound of their pawsteps against the grass gave any indication they were there at all.

---

The next few days passed quietly as everyone continued in their daily life. Auraeyes had moved into the nursery leaving Silversong feeling alone in the warriors den. Razorclaw had spent most of his time tending to her leaving Quillstar frustrated. But the leader let it go since it was an understandable reason.

The time had also seen a new warrior named. Flamepaw, now Flametail, had been named the day after the group returned. Quillstar commended him on his bravery in battle and had given his warrior name for protecting his leader at the risk of his life. Flametail had sat proudly watching over camp that night as he sat his vigil.

He had also seen some changes of his own. He had finally fully evolved, a Monferno in every way. The flames at the end of his long tail had stayed blue however. The warrior had been replacing Razorclaw on his duties allowing him to grow faster than expected.

Silversong meanwhile had been hovering around Goldmoon even more since he learned of Auraeye's egg. He insisted that he learn more to help her. Goldmoon nodded, but insisted that while she laid he be out of the way.

Now he was laying outside the nursery keeping the other hatchlings busy. Bolt and Scythe were playing together quietly while Fog, a small Milotic, was curled up in the corner. Silversong noted that the Milotic was probably almost an apprentice, the first in many moons. Scythe probably wouldn't be far behind.

Goldmoon snapped something inside the den and Razorclaw slid out of the cave with a look of worry on his face. Silversong's heart dropped as he looked at the warrior.

"Is anything wrong?" he said.

"She's in pain, I can tell... but Goldmoon sent me out here to be out of the way." he said without looking at the Glaceon-Suicine.

Silversong tried to peer into the den looking worried. What if she didn't live? His thoughts churned in his head as more and more things came to join the abyss. Bolt rolled and bumped into the Glaceon-Suicune clearing his mind.

"Oh, s-sorry Silversong..." he muttered.

"Oh, n-no it's alright, Bolt." he replied.

Him and Razorclaw sat in silence before Goldmoon slipped out the den looking tired. They tensed waiting for the worst but she simply looked at them with a smile.

"You two look beat, and you didn't do anything!" she teased, "She's asleep in there, but you can go see her."

They both sighed in relief. Razorclaw went first followed by Silversong closely. Light peered into the nursery from the brambled roof high up the rock face. Auraeyes was curled up in a nest near he corner opposite the other nests where the hatchlings' were made. Razorclaw had laid down beside her licking her head gently. She was breathing normally, which comforted Silversong.

His gaze wandered over her and he gasped when he noticed what she was curled around. A brilliant white egg was surrounded by her fur. Black markings were wrapped around the shell and a blue streak lined one side of the egg. He couldn't help but smile.

Auraeyes twitched and one eye opened sleepily. She yawned and looked up at Razorclaw. They smiled at each other and she curled up closer.

"Look, it's our egg." she whispered.

"It's wonderful, Auraeyes." he replied back.

She sleepily pushed her self up until she was sitting. She looked at Silversong blinking then smiled.

"Oh, hello." she said with a smile, "I guess this makes up a little for me not telling you, huh? Being one of he first to see it."

He nodded. "I suppose it does. It's wonderful, Auraeyes." he said, "You'll make a great mother."

"Thank you." she replied, "I hate to be mean but... could you maybe leave for a little while? I'm rather sleepy and I'd like to be alone with just Razorclaw."

Silversong was upset a little but he understood. With a nod and one final glance at the egg he turned and headed outside the den. He was shocked to see that the clan had gathered around the nursery and stared at him expectingly. He blinked for a second and looked at Quillstar.

"So?" the leader prodded.

"Yea! We want to know too!" Bolt said sitting next to the other two hatchlings. The clan murmured it's agreements.

"She's fine, and the egg is alright." he said, "She's just sleeping now."

Everyone breathed in relief and Quillstar nodded in approval.

"Let her rest then, everyone back to work!" he ordered. Growls of disapproval echoed through the clan but they listened and went back to their own work.

Quillstar stood back while the crown disappeared and glanced at Silversong.

"Oh, by the way, would you come with us to the Gathering tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Alright, sure." Silversong replied, "Is Auraeyes coming then since she's deputy?"

The leader shrugged. "It is up to her, I will not make her."

Silversong nodded. He pushed past the leader with a 'Thanks' and made his way over to the fresh kill pile. He just realized he hadn't eaten all day. He ate his prey quietly and quickly before heading over to the warriors den. He yawned lazily and curled into his nest. There wasn't much else to do, and he had been tired from worrying about Auraeyes all day. Now that he knew she was alright he could sleep soundly.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow at the gathering... will it stay peaceful?' he thought as he sleep pulled him into the darkness of his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16 Gathering

Chapter 16

Gathering

Silversong watched at the top of the slope that lead into FourStones quietly with the rest of his clan around him. Auraeyes had decided to come along since she had recovered from her egg lying, but Razorclaw insisted he stay behind to watch the egg. She had huffed in annoyance, but shrugged it off and let him stay behind. Silversong was silently glad she was here without him.

Quillstar motioned for the clan to head into the hollow with a wave of his paw. The clan slipped into the hollow with curious looks at the sudden change in leadership. The Typhlosion walked past curious gazes over to the top of the rocks where the leaders positioned themselves. Auraeyes followed the leader over to the rocks and positioned herself with the other deputies. MoonClan and IceClan were already present, only NightClan had yet to appear.

Silversong sat in the center of the clearing glancing around. He turned his head to the right and noticed a Nidorino making his way over to where the warrior was sitting.

"Ah, Silversong!" the Nidorino said with a smile, "Do you remember me?"

Silversong looked at the Pokemon for a moment before gasping.

"Dartpaw! It has been a while, has it not?"

The Nidorino nodded. "Yes, but I'm Dart_ear_ now!" he said with a tease.

"Oh, congrats on being a warrior!"

"Thank you." He said, "So what's up with your leadership change? Wasn't Twilighttail supposed to take over?"

Silversong closed his eyes at the mention of the former deputy. Dartear blinked, but shook his head.

"Forget I asked, I bet they'll tell us when the meeting starts." He said.

As they chatted the group from NightClan appeared lead by Nightstar who himself was looking pretty ragged. His fur was rough like he hadn't groomed himself in days and he lead rather slowly. Despite this, he held his head high and made his way over to the rocks. Swiftclaw was looking grumpy like always, and made his way beside Auraeyes without a glance around.

"Shall we begin, fellow leaders?" Nightstar said once he had made his way to the top of the rocks. The other leaders looked at him with worry but nodded. "Good then, there is nothing of oddity to report in NightClan. We are training apprentices like normal and are looking strong."

He nodded and stepped back allowing Emberstar to take his place.

"IceClan is faring well too," she started, "We have a new warrior this moon: Dartear!"

The gathering congratulated the Nidorino who sat straight in pride. Emberstar nodded and stepped back. Darkstar had nothing else to report either, and then everyone looked at Quillstar.

"Now, we are curious to hear FireClan's story." Darkstar said.

Quillstar stood up and looked at the gathering.

"Clans of the valley, I am Quillstar! Leader of FireClan, and I have taken both Bladestar and Twilighttails place because of their recent deaths."

Mutters of surprise echoed through the clans while FireClan members simply looked down sadly. Quillstar gave a glance around to signal he had more to say.

"Twilighttail was ambushed on the way to SkyPeak to receive his lives, and so I took his place. Auraeyes will serve as my deputy." He continued, "When she isn't looking after her child, that is." He added playfully.

She shot a glance of concern at the leader, but she stopped when the other clans congratulated her. She gave a nod in thanks and Quillstar continued.

"FireClan is now well after our shakeup, and we will come back stronger than ever."

Everyone seemed content and when the leaders were ready to leave a screech from the back made everyone stop and turn. Rajaion stood at the edge of the clearing with an evil grin on his face. Esaro stood beside him calmly looking over the crowd of gathered warriors.

"Look, everyone is here again!" Rajaion sneered, "It's like they always come here at this time! They're so predictable!"

"Calm down, brother." Esaro said. His voice was deeper than his brothers but much calmer, "They probably meet like this all the time to talk. We do the same, do not forget."

Rajaion growled. "Hush brother." He snapped, "Clans! We have come to give you a warning! We of the Legnara have decided to declare war upon your pathetic clans for breaking our laws."

"What?" Emberstar growled, "We have done nothing!"

"Wrong!" Rajaion roared, "Your kind have bred with us and now some of our eggs were taken. Stealing will not be tolerated, especially when it comes to the young!"

The clans muttered among each other shocked. They frantically looked at their leaders to see what they were going to say. Quillstar finally grunted and looked straight at Rajaion.

"Our people had nothing to do with your accusations, Rajaion." He said calmly, "FireClan has not eggs of yours."

The Raikou looked at the leader with a hated glare. "Why should I trust you? You hold no power over me." He said after a moment, "We will be gone now but hear my words. Your clans will suffer for the eggs being gone!"

With a growl and a glare around the crowd, Rajaion took off back into the forests nearby. Esaro quietly followed his brother keeping pace easily. Eventually they were swallowed by the darkness and disappeared from view.

The clearing stood silent as everyone took in what was going on. The leaders themselves were dumbfounded.

"I do not think there is anything we can do," Emberstar said quietly breaking the silence, "Except fight for our lives."

Nightstar and Darkstar both nodded. Quillstar looked at the leaders quietly before turning to the clans.

"Do you think this is right?" he asked, "Your opinions are needed as much as ours. Should we fight back against the Legnara for something we did not do?"

The crowd sat silent for a few heartbeats before a black Garchomp at the back stood up.

"We should fight back. For our honor and for SkyClans!"

A rousing agreement rose up from the rest of the clans. Quillstar smiled and nodded.

"Then it is settled. We will meet the Legnara next in battle. And we will show them never to mess with the clans."


End file.
